James et Lily - Premier Ordre du Phénix
by Matyylde
Summary: Les avancées et missions du premier Ordre du Phoénix, du côté de James et Lily à partir de la fin de leur dernière année d'étude.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà donc le début de ma première fic !  
Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera, pas mal je pense et j'espère ! **

**Donc pour le Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, objets, moments... appartiennent à J. K. Rowling !**

**Les autres intrigues sont ajoutées par moi ! Voilà**

**J'attends donc vos reviews pour avoir vos avis, commentaires..etc ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Depuis le début des années 70, le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a fait qu'augmenter, les rangs de ses troupes n'ont fait qu'accroitre et la simple peur d'évoquer ne serait-ce que son nom s'était répandue dans tout le pays. Alors que le monde des sorciers aux portes de la guerre, tremble d'effroi devant le nombre croissants de disparitions et de meurtres de sorciers mais aussi de moldus, une jeune génération de sorciers prometteurs et avide de justice et de paix se réunit en secret pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sous-fifres les Mangemorts. Cette organisation résistante, dirigée par le célèbre sorcier et unique homme redouté pour Vous-Savez-Qui : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se nomme l'Ordre du Phoenix.

En cette fin d'année scolaire et début de la saison d'été, un tournant important s'annonce au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix quand cinq des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard terminent leur cursus scolaire pour enfin se lancer dans la « vraie » vie et faire des choix qui détermineront peut-être l'avenir de nombreuses générations à venir.

**Chapitre 1**

Lily venait tout juste de franchir le portail conduisant au quai de la voie 93/4 et la ramenant ici dans le monde moldu quand la dure réalité la frappa en plein visage. Elle ne retournerait plus jamais à Poudlard. Ses sept années scolaires étaient finalement terminées et il était désormais temps pour elle de se lancer dans la vie « active » du monde de la sorcellerie. Elle devait bien entendu toujours attendre les résultats de ses ASPICS, qu'elle était presque sûre d'avoir réussis, mais en dehors de ça, elle n'aurait plus jamais d'autre lien avec l'école de sorcellerie qui lui avait tant apportée au cours de ces dernières années. Cette école qui était devenue sa maison, son foyer et son refuge. Cette école dans laquelle tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais appris dans le monde moldu avait été remis en cause grâce à la magie. Cette école qui lui avait fait vivre tant d'aventures. Cette école qui lui avait permis de faire tant de merveilleuses rencontres.

Sur le quai, les gens commençait à regarder Lily de travers. Il est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse se balader avec une valise bien trop lourde pour elle et une cage enfermant une magnifique chouette hulotte qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Lily commença à s'impatienter mais en même temps à s'inquiéter. Ca n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses parents d'être en retard pour venir la chercher après l'avoir quittée durant un an. Un an car en effet, lors de ses premières années, Lily rentrait toujours chez elle pendant les vacances, rester loin de sa famille était dur pour elle. En revanche, lorsqu'elle comprit que les sentiments de sa sœur envers elle étaient devenus hostiles, elle avait décidé de rester toute l'année à Poudlard. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à ses amis qui eux aussi aimait bien trop l'école pour rentrer chez eux.

Lily s'assit donc sur un banc pour dégager le passage et tacha d'attendre avec patience. Elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter qu'un de ses amis la ramène, cela lui aurait évité cette longue attente et le détour que ses parents devaient faire pour venir jusqu'à Londres.

Elle imagina donc James et Sirius dans leur Cabriolet rentrant chez James en faisant un boucan d'enfer, elle imagina les parents de son petit-ami rire doucement des frasques de leur fils et rester indulgents aujourd'hui car il leur avait beaucoup manqués. Elle se représentait très bien Sirius faire la liste des filles avec qui il était sorti durant ces sept années et James lui rappeler celles qu'il omettait volontairement. Elle pensa ensuite à Remus qui devait se faire discret dans un bus en compagnie de ses parents en leur relatant les événements importants de l'année et les nombreuses frasques de ses turbulents amis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de freiner. Lily tenta ensuite de s'imaginer Peter dans sa famille mais n'y parvint pas. Ce dernier vouait un culte à James et Sirius et était de ce fait très effacé et ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, Lily se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne savait presque rien de lui et s'en voulu de ne jamais lui avoir posé de questions. Elle se promit d'en poser très rapidement à James, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ses parents n'arrivaient toujours pas et le temps devenait long lorsqu'un agent de gare qui avait vu Lily s'asseoir et ne pas bouger durant près d'une demi-heure s'arrêta près d'elle et lui demanda :

- Vous attendez un train Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider peut-être ? Il n'est pas bon de rester seule le soir lorsqu'il se fait tard vous savez.

Lily qui rêvassait encore à ce moment mis un certain temps avant de comprendre que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle. Elle releva la tête et rougit en bafouillant :

- Un tr…train ? Non, non pas du tout j'attends mes…mes parents ! Ah tiens d'ailleurs les voici qui arrivent ! Mais…euh merci monsieur l'agent.

Lily sauta sur ses pieds, empoigna sa valise et la cage de sa chouette tout en s'élançant vers ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes de main.

Lorsque le coffre fut fermé, les portières claquées et les ceintures bouclées, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'appartenait plus au monde des moldus et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais en faire partie. Elle était une sorcière désormais. Ce monde n'était plus le sien et elle ne pourrait plus rester chez ses parents, encore moins en sachant que Pétunia y vivait toujours et que son petit-ami, le gros et même odieux Vernon, passait presque tout son temps chez eux. De toute manière il lui faudrait trouver un métier dans le monde de la magie et Lily avait bien sûr pensé au Ministère mais dans ces sombres temps, tout était incertain et dangereux alors elle n'avait pour le moment aucune orientation définie. Elle verrait bien en temps venu, après avoir obtenu ou non ses ASPICS. Bien entendu, la plupart de ses amis était dans la même situation indéfinie d'attente et cette pensée la ramena quelques heures en arrière.

La journée avait été banalisée ce qui signifiait que tous les cours avait été annulés. Cet événement était bien entendu attendu étant donné que c'était la dernière journée de cours. Après avoir pris un dernier festin dans la Grande Salle, Lily était remontée et avait fait ses bagages. En rangeant machinalement ses affaires, elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait et que ces lits à baldaquins ne l'accueilleraient plus jamais pour la reposer. Une fois sa valise bouclée, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et se mit à penser à l'avenir, à ce qui allait arriver dans les années à venir. Quand soudain James entra en furie dans sa chambre et la voyant près de la fenêtre, s'avança discrètement et par surprise, la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas sursauté, elle détectait toujours sa présence, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je te cherchais ! Le train va bientôt partir, il va falloir y aller.

Lily soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face, tout en restant dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine, il était tellement grand à côté d'elle.

- Je sais, j'allais descendre c'est juste que…

- Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre…on ne reviendra plus jamais ici et ça fait peur avec tout ce qui arrive dehors.

- Et puis je me disais, qu'est ce qui va nous arriver, je veux dire, nous n'avons aucun plan pour l'avenir ! Rien en vue, juste du temps…

La mine grave s'effaça instantanément du visage de James et fut remplacée par un magnifique sourire que Lily connaissait bien. Il s'écria alors d'une voix forte et sûre d'elle :

- Moi je sais très bien ce qui va m'arriver dans cet avenir. Du moins je sais ce que je veux !

Lily l'interrogea du regard bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse ayant déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois avec lui.

- Je veux être actif et non passif, faire changer les choses, être utile. Et bien entendu, je compte passer le plus de temps possible à tes côtés ! Maintenant allons-y, les autres vont finir par croire que nous nous sommes perdus dans les escaliers.

Lily sourit en entendant ce refrain bien connu mais n'ajouta rien et le suivit tranquillement tout en gardant ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux de James, tellement plus longs et forts que les siens.

Dans le hall, les trois autres maraudeurs les attendaient impatiemment. Sirius tournait en rond comme un chien enfermé et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, Remus était en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagal et Peter était appuyé contre un mur dans un coin, observant ses amis. Ce fut lui qui repéra le couple et mit fin à la terrible attente de Sirius. Ce dernier sauta aussitôt sur James :

- Bah alors t'en a mis du temps à la trouver ta chérie Cornedrue ! Il n'y aura plus aucun wagon de libre si tu continues à trainer comme ça mon vieux !

- T'inquiètes pas pour notre wagon, tout le monde sait très bien à qui il appartient et personne n'oserait nous le prendre, tu ne le sais toujours pas après tant d'années ?

Remus choisit ce moment pour mettre fin à sa conversation avec le professeur de métamorphose. Tous la saluèrent chaleureusement en la remerciant pour avoir été une merveilleuse directrice de maison et un professeur exemplaire. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils se mirent en route vers la gare et Remus prit la parole :

- Vous vous rendez compte que se sont nos derniers pas dans Poudlard. Que cette page de notre vie est en train de se tourner et que toute notre vie va bientôt changer. Je tiens donc à vous remercier, tous les trois les maraudeurs mais toi aussi Lily. Ma vie aurait été bien plus triste sans vous dedans et je vous remercie pour tout. Je souhaite désormais que vous me promettiez tous que nous garderons contact ! Une chouette toute les semaines et je veux des nouvelles de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Tous lui promirent de lui écrire, même Sirius qui était quelque peu réticent au départ et Peter qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait lui raconter. Ils entrèrent donc dans le Poudlard Express et constatèrent avec joie que James avait raison, leur compartiment était libre, ils s'y installèrent donc comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Lily, elle, s'éclipsa rapidement pour rejoindre ses amies, quelques compartiments plus loin, laissant ainsi le groupe des Maraudeurs d'origine seul.

Un silence agréable et collectif s'installa quand Sirius le rompit, soudain alarmé par quelque chose semblant vitale pour lui :

- James, la...la carte du Maraudeurs tu...tu l'as bien...bien cachée là où nous l'avions décidé ? Dans l'endroit où seuls des jeunes aussi intelligents que nous pourraient la trouver ?!

- Oui Sirius, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle y est, attendant patiemment son prochain propriétaire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais plus pesant cette fois ci, comme nostalgique et bizarrement, ce fut Peter qui le brisa.

- Elle me manquera moi cette carte, je suis franchement jaloux de celui qui la trouvera, il aura une sacré chance ce gars-là !

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt les blagues de Sirius et de James ne tardèrent pas à fuser, sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter et faussement désespérés de Remus. Le trajet passa ainsi en un rien de temps, ponctué par les allers et venues de James et Sirius. L'un allant régulièrement voir sa petite amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et l'autre pour rompre avec ses différentes petites amies et ainsi être un homme « libre » comme il se plaisait à le dire. Il trouva cela nettement moins plaisant lorsqu'il revint, la joue rouge et chaude arborant la trace d'une main féminine, se plaindre.

La voiture venant tout juste de s'immobiliser dans la cour de leur maison ramena Lily à la réalité qui descendit gracieusement et aida ses parents à porter ses affaires. Elle entra ainsi dans sa maison, alla ensuite directement se coucher dans son lit qu'elle imagina, pour se sentir vraiment chez elle, à baldaquins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre !**

** J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi et j'attends vos reviews ! (Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et je le posterai ce soir si certains en font la demande, sinon, ça sera pour demain !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Ça y est ! Il bave ! Je te l'avais dit Lunard, moins de deux minutes après qu'il soit passé sur le dos ! Maintenant donne-moi mes cinq gallions !

- C'est de la triche Patmol, tu vivais avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu achètes ta maison ! Dans laquelle tu ne vis pas beaucoup soit dit en passant… répondit Remus tout en lui tendant son gain. Maintenant je le réveille, c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, Remus secoua James de son lit, il lui arracha sa couette, la jetant sur le sol et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, laissant ainsi un air frais et neuf envahir la chambre. Sous les yeux hilares de Sirius, James gémit et se cacha sous son oreiller tout en maudissant ses amis d'une voix étouffée et endormie.

Les maraudeurs avaient terminé leur septième année d'étude à Poudlard seulement une semaine plus tôt, et déjà, James avait invité ses amis chez lui. Ce groupe-là supportait difficilement d'être séparé très longtemps, en revanche leur quatrième compère, Peter Pettigrew, n'avait pu les rejoindre, obligation familiale. Ils se retrouvaient donc à dormir de nouveau dans la même chambre et les rires mêlés de protestations semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter dans cette pièce depuis qu'elle était ainsi surpeuplée.

Après avoir réussi à gratter presque cinq minutes de rab', James finit par se lever et, les yeux encore ensommeillés, se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un étrange silence régnait dans la demeure Potter. James commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant si les incessantes plaisanteries de Sirius n'avaient pas fini par pousser Remus au meurtre. Son tempérament de loup-garou aurait très facilement pu succomber à l'énervement face au très énervant Sirius que rien n'arrêtait. C'est avec ces pensées en tête que James poussa la porte de sa chambre, s'attendant au pire. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce : pas de cadavre, le bazar était resté le même et encore plus étrange : Remus était calmement installé en tailleur sur le lit, imprégné dans la lecture d'une lettre. Sirius quant à lui était appuyé contre le mur et lisait une lettre semblable à celle de son ami, les sourcils froncés, comme si ce qu'il apprenait dans son courrier lui déplaisait fortement. La simple vue de trois hiboux grands ducs confirma les soupçons de James quant au contenu des lettres : les résultats de leurs ASPICS étaient finalement arrivés. En revanche, il remarqua que cachée derrière les imposant oiseaux se trouvait une petite chouette hulotte qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître : c'était celle de Lily Evans. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Remus lui répondit :

- Elle est arrivée deux minutes après ceux de Poudlard et elle semblait épuisée. Je l'ai nourrit en première et maintenant elle se repose. Bien sûr, elle attend ta réponse pour repartir.

- Merci Lunard, s'écria James en attrapant prestement les deux enveloppes lui étant destiné et en ouvrant celle que sa petite amie lui avait écrite, alors vos résultats ?

- J'ai eu d'excellents résultats, annonça calmement Remus mais l'on sentait de la fierté dans ses paroles, beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais !

- Félicitation mon vieux, maugréa Sirius, moi je me suis planté en potion, ça va pas être simple de devenir un Auror avec tout ça…

James et Remus relevèrent les yeux en même temps vers leur ami puis échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées communes. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais de leur vie future, tout d'abord car Remus ne pouvait en envisager une, compte tenu de sa situation de loup-garou mais aussi car avec l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les gens se cachaient de plus en plus et envisager une carrière professionnelle était très compliqué. Sirius, sentant qu'il avait créé un malaise enchaîna :

- Je sais que ça vous dérange mais je veux devenir Auror. Combattre les mages noirs est le seul moyen d'avancer et je veux aider ! James tu pourrais le devenir aussi, j'ai regardé tes notes et tu as tout ce qu'il faut !

James jeta un œil à sa lettre officielle et tout en voyant qu'elle avait effectivement déjà été ouverte, comprit que Sirius avait raison, il pouvait devenir Auror bien que cela n'est jamais été dans ses ambitions.

- Je ne sais pas Patmol, je veux dire, avec les temps qui courent…c'est dangereux et…

- N'importe quelle fonction, le simple fait d'être sorcier est dangereux aujourd'hui Cornedrue !

- Sirius tu sais, commença Remus, James a raison, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de se faire remarquer, surtout si il reste avec Lily qui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, est une née-moldue ! D'ailleurs, si ça n'est pas indiscret James, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a écrit ?

James se souvint alors de la lettre de Lily et s'empressa de lire, d'abord pour lui puis à ses deux amis :

_Cher James_

_J'espère que ta semaine avec Remus et Sirius se passe bien, la mienne est un enfer (je te raconterai plus tard). Tu viens sans doute de recevoir tes résultats aux ASPICS, j'attends donc que tu me les fasses partager, ainsi que ceux de Remus et Sirius. Comme tu dois certainement t'en douter, j'ai très bien réussi les miens et obtenu Optimal dans toutes les matières !_

_Je me doute bien que l'arrivée de ces lettres a due soulever chez vous aussi la question de l'orientation et je pense que pour l'instant, le mieux serait sans doute de trouver un petit travail d'été dans une boutique (les moldus font ça à notre âge), sur le chemin de Traverse par exemple, Remus pourrait ainsi travailler avec nous ! Après ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça et je pensais que nous pourrions nous retrouver dans la semaine pour en discuter tous ensemble au Chaudron Baveur._

_J'attends donc ta réponse avec impatience, j'ai tellement hâte de sortir de chez moi !_

_Je t'aime._

_Lily._

James replia délicatement la lettre puis se tourna vers ses deux compagnons qui semblaient encore méditer les paroles de Lily. Il entreprit donc de briser le silence :

- Encore une fois, ma Lily trouve une solution au problème sans être même présente, je trouve que cette une excellente idée moi pas vous ?

- Ça me va ! répondirent Remus et Sirius d'une même voix tout en échangeant un clin d'œil complice qui n'avait pas rien avoir avec la façon dont James parlait de sa petite amie.

James entreprit donc de rédiger le plus vite et le mieux possible une réponse pour pouvoir la donner la chouette hulotte, impatiente de repartir. Il commença donc par annoncer ses résultats ainsi que ceux des autres Maraudeurs à leurs ASPICS et confirma à Lily une date pour leur rencontre au Chaudron Baveur. Celle-ci aurait lieu dans trois jours. Une fois les quatre oiseaux repartis, les trois amis se regardèrent et décidèrent de démarrer une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin de chez James.

* * *

Lily était enfermée dans sa chambre et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier confortablement installée sur son lit lorsque quelque chose de lourd et de brutal frappa contre sa fenêtre. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter le journal au sol, de se lever en vitesse et de brandir sa baguette, prête au combat. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit derrière le carreau, sa chouette qui la regardait d'un air méfiant. Lily secoua la tête, comme désespérée face à son propre comportement et ouvrit la fenêtre. La chouette pénétra dans la pièce et se mit à voleter partout en poussant de petits cris plaintifs.

- Oui, oui je sais tu as faim ! En plus j'ai dû te faire peur ma pauvre, mais c'est la faute de ce journal, dit-elle en désignant la Gazette du Sorcier qui reposait sur le sol, ils parlent tellement de disparition et de meurtre de nés-moldus que je me sens constamment en danger et…je vois, tu n'en a rien à faire toi de toutes ces histoires !

Elle nourrit donc sa chouette en silence et lut la réponse de James. Elle ne fut pas surprise par les résultats de Remus, ce dernier avait toujours été un très bon élève, tout comme elle, ni par ceux de Sirius, bien que brillant, ce dernier ne consacrait pas beaucoup de temps à étudier et ses notes étaient le prix de sa fainéantise. Elle se sentit en revanche très heureuse des résultats de James, leurs nombreuses séances d'étude à la bibliothèque avaient fini par payer. Elle se réjouit également du fait que tous avaient accepté sa proposition et espéra que les trois jours d'attente aller passer relativement vite.

Lily entendit soudain ses parents rentrer et s'empressa d'aller les accueillir. Ils avaient été en déplacement une semaine durant. Mais en dévalant les escaliers, elle s'aperçut que sa sœur Pétunia l'avait devancée, elle tenta alors de repartir en sens inverse sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ne voulant pas se retrouver au même endroit que sa sœur. Malheureusement, elle avait trop d'élan et chuta dans les escaliers. Sa mère poussa un cri de terreur en voyant sa fille se rapprocher du sol dangereusement. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'aider, Lily transplana en une fraction de seconde et atterrit en bas de l'escalier, saine et sauve.

Deux émotions se mélangèrent alors sur les visages de sa famille : le soulagement et la fierté chez ses parents, le dégoût, la peur et la jalousie chez sa sœur Pétunia. Pétunia détestait la magie. Pour elle, les sorciers, sa sœur comprise, était des monstres. Cette haine lui venait du fait que sa jeune sœur ait été admise à Poudlard et pas elle. À partir de ce jour, elle avait détesté tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie. Cette haine n'avait fait que s'amplifier lorsqu'elle rencontra Vernon car, ce dernier et James, eurent de nombreuses disputes et ne se tenaient à cœur respectivement. Les deux couples n'avaient donc plus eu aucun contact depuis le mariage de Pétunia où elle avait refusé de prendre Lily comme demoiselle d'honneur.

Or ce mois-ci, Vernon était en déplacement professionnel à l'étranger et Pétunia était revenue vivre chez ses parents ce temps-là, et durant l'été, Lily vivait elle aussi chez ses parents. Les deux sœurs avaient donc été à nouveau réunies plus leur plus grand malheur et sans que leurs parents ne s'en rendent compte.

Depuis ses 17 ans, Lily était majeure et possédait le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, cela était encore plus en vigueur maintenant qu'elle avait fini ses études. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de l'utiliser pour des actions quotidiennes, comme pour faire la vaisselle ou le ménage mais si elle avait le malheur de sortir sa baguette magique en présence de sa sœur, elle risquait de se retrouver avec un cas de crise de nerf et des tympans très abimés. En effet sa sœur avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de crier dès qu'elle voyait la moindre étincelle de magie.

Lily venait de transplaner. Ça n'était pas un acte de magie très commun, cette fois, elle ne s'était pas contentée de faire voler des objets, d'ouvrir des portes sans les toucher ou de faire apparaître des choses en remuant sa baguette tout en prononçant des formules magiques. Elle n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. Non, cette fois-ci, Lily avait disparu d'un endroit précis et était réapparu un peu plus loin, en un seul morceau et sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le seul bruit que sa famille avait entendu était une sorte de « CRAC ».

La peur et le dégoût passés, Pétunia réalisa enfin ce qui venait de se passer et s'évanouit. Dégringolant de tout son poids devant ses parents qui ne savaient plus laquelle de leurs filles les étonnaient le plus. Celle qui disparaissait devant leurs yeux par magie ou celle qui perdait connaissance sans aucune raison particulière. Lily qui avait très bien comprit la réaction de sa sœur, rougit de honte, fondit en larmes et se précipita dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris que Pétunia la détestait mais cette fois, Lily savait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites de sa sœur et que cette dernière leur raconterait tout. Dans son cœur, elle aimait profondément sa sœur et se sentait blessée de la voir réagir ainsi. Lily savait depuis le premier jour qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester habiter ici, ce n'était plus son monde et Pétunia le lui avait bien fait comprendre au cours de cette semaine. Elle était une sorcière et devait vivre comme tel. Elle avait donc le devoir de laisser sa famille en dehors de tout ça et de déménager.

Oui mais pour aller où ? La réponse s'annonça d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Lily quand son regard se posa sur la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de James. Oui, elle irait chez James.

C'est ce qu'elle expliqua calmement à son père et à sa mère lorsqu'ils vinrent lui demander des explications et sa version de l'histoire. Il y eut beaucoup de larmes de la part de sa mère et de protestations de celle de son père mais Lily ne céda pas. Elle annoncerait tout ça à James lors de leur rencontre au Chaudron Baveur dans trois jours, certaine que l'avoir tout près de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre lui plairait beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh voilà c'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi !**

**Je vais aussi répondre à ma review ! **

**Donc Juliette54 : Mercii, merci et encore merci ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, c'est ma première review alors c'est super qu'elle soit aussi positive et si tu reviens voir, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand mais aucun jet de lumière n'envahit la pièce encore endormie. Les oiseaux n'avaient même pas encore commencé à chanter et un lourd silence se fit ressentir. En revanche la Lune n'était plus au sommet du ciel et on pouvait même voir apparaître, loin dans l'horizon évidemment, des nuances d'orange indiquant que le lever du soleil n'était pas si loin que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. James cependant ne s'attarda pas sur les détails du paysage, qui lui auraient pourtant appris qu'il était bien plus en avance qu'il ne le pensait, car il était trop occupé à courir en tous sens dans la chambre à la recherche d'une paire de chaussette assortie, sans même faire gare au bruit qu'il produisait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il attrapa ce qu'il pensait être un pantalon qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. En effet, son raffut mélangé à l'air encore glacial de la nuit s'engouffrant par la fenêtre avait eu raison du sommeil lourd de Sirius et de celui de Remus. De plus que ce qu'il avait pris pour un pantalon n'était autre que le bras de Sirius qui était désormais bien réveillé et décidé à récupérer son membre en bon état de marche. Il s'arracha donc des mains de James et s'écria :

- Non mais tu as vu l'heure Cornedrue ! Il est cinq heure du mat' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout à faire tout ce bordel par Merlin ?

James ne lui répondit pas tout bonnement car il venait de se précipiter vers la salle de bain et que l'on entendait déjà l'eau couler à torrent. Sirius commença à penser que son ami était devenu fou et tenta de se recoucher quand Remus l'en empêcha

- Quoi toi aussi Lupin ? Nan mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? On a pas de devoirs, on n'est plus à l'école, c'est les vacances alors pourquoi nous lever aussi tôt ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas quel jour nous sommes Black? lui demanda simplement son ami, d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux.

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir mais ne voyant toujours pas où Remus voulait en venir et perdant patience, il attrapa un calendrier et soudain son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il comprit enfin. Une nouvelle lueur brillait dans son regard, celles de l'énervement et de l'agacement avaient été remplacées par une nouvelle beaucoup plus malicieuse. En effet c'était le matin de la rencontre des Maraudeurs avec Lily Evans et comme avant chaque rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, James était dans un état épouvantable de stress. Leur rencontre avait lieu à neuf heure et Lily avait l'habitude d'avoir une heure d'avance, James se devait donc d'arriver encore plus tôt, c'était devenu naturel chez eux mais cela avait le don d'exaspérer Sirius qui était toujours en retard dans tout ce qu'il faisait. James lui avait souvent fait remarquer que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à garder une petite copine plus de quinze jours mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sirius le moins du monde.

- Pourquoi ils ne s'en tiennent pas aux horaires convenus ? C'est si compliqué ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous ayons une heure et demie d'avance sur l'heure de départ ? Elle va m'entendre Lily dans TROIS heures…

- Je t'ai entendu Patmol et si tu as un problème avec Lily, c'est que tu en as un avec moi, tu veux en discuter maintenant ?

James sortait de la douche et était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Malgré son ton menaçant et sérieux, sa tenue le décrédibilisa totalement et les trois amis entrèrent dans un fou-rire incessant.

Ce fut donc au plus grand plaisir de James que lui et ses deux amis Mauraudeurs arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur avec une heure et demie d'avance. Les bières au beurre firent passer le temps plus vite et au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, un « CRAC » se fit entendre, signifiant qu'un sorcier venait de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'auberge. James se retourna aussitôt et un magnifique sourire emplit son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la sorcière venant de faire son arrivée dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe de sorcier verte mais ce que l'on remarquait en premier en la voyant : c'était sa magnifique chevelure rousse, cascadant sur ses épaules, comme une mer de flammes indomptée. Lorsque l'on s'approchait plus près d'elle, si elle vous laissait le faire sans vous éborgner avant, on prenait le risque de se noyer dans les nuances de verts qui emplissaient ses yeux de biche. Elle sembla un instant perdue puis son regard se posa sur James et se fut comme si elle venait de trouver sa place dans le monde. Elle s'avança donc gracieusement vers la table des Mauraudeurs et après les avoir tous salués chaleureusement, s'assit avec eux, calée contre James.

Ils se racontèrent donc leur première semaine post-Poudlard mais ce fut Lily qui parla le plus, racontant avec détails la façon dont sa sœur l'avait traitée durant ce court laps de temps. Elle leur décrit comment ces trois derniers jours avaient été extrêmement longs. Elle et Pétunia avait fait un pacte silencieux depuis l'incident des escaliers : jamais elles ne se retrouvaient dans la même pièce au même moment. Elles ne devaient plus s'adresser la parole et Pétunia ne lui lança pas même un seul regard, se fut comme si Lily n'existait pas. Cette dernière, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, avait commencé à faire le tri dans ses affaires de Poudlard : elle avait reclassé tous ses livres et avait même commencé à préparer une valise en prévision de son déménagement. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à s'empêcher de fouiller dans le courrier de sa sœur lorsque celle-ci sortait et la façon dont Pétunia la décrivait à son mari Vernon l'avait beaucoup blessée, le mot « monstre » était celui qui revenait le plus souvent dans ses lettres.

James serra les poings tellement forts durant son récit que son sang s'était arrêté de circuler dans ses extrémités, Remus entreprit alors de le calmer en demandant à Lily ce qu'elle comptait faire désormais. Elle marqua une courte pause, prit une grande inspiration et regarda son petit-ami droit dans les yeux. Les autres retinrent leur souffle, sachant qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important.

- Voilà, j'ai bien pensé à quelque chose pour m'en sortir. Comme vous le savez, je suis une née-moldue, elle avait baissé la voix en prononçant ces mots et Sirius releva la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait car cette déclaration était dangereuse avec les temps qui courraient, et mes parents, bien qu'ils tentent de s'adapter, ne font plus partis de mon monde. Ou plutôt, je ne fais plus partie du leur. J'en ai donc déduis que je ne pouvais plus vivre avec eux, je les mets plus en danger qu'autre chose avec mon statut de sorcière et ma sœur ne le supporte plus de toute manière alors j'avais pensé que je pourrais peut être…hum…emménager chez quelqu'un d'autre…comme par exemple euh…toi James. Si bien sûr ça ne te dérange pas ! Je pourrais toujours essayer de trouver une maison pour moi toute seule mais comme je ne travaille pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et ça serait compliqué mais possible je pense que je …

- Lily, Lily calme toi mon ange ! James pris son visage entre ses mains pour la rapprocher de lui et la rassurer alors que Sirius tentait de l'imiter avec Remus tout en se retenant d'exploser de rire. J'aurais préféré en parler avec toi en privé sans avoir de perturbateurs autour de nous mais comme le sujet est sur la table, autant saisir l'occasion. Déjà, bien sûr, tu peux venir vivre chez moi mais en réalité, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions peut-être prendre une maison pour nous comme Sirius l'a fait l'année dernière. Mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent et nous n'aurions même pas besoin de travailler alors si tu es d'accord…

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord James ! Lily mit ainsi fin à la conversation, la ponctuant par un baiser qu'elle plaqua sur les lèvres de James sous les yeux surpris de Remus et dégoûtés de Sirius.

Après deux ou trois bières au beurre de plus, ils décidèrent de se mettre au travail et de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus au début : trouver un travail dans n'importe qu'elle boutique du chemin de Traverse. Ils commencèrent donc par le Royaume du Hiboux, animalerie spécialisée dans les animaux chargés du courrier, ils exposèrent leurs ambitions aux gérants tentant de se montrer très intéressés par les oiseaux mais ne furent sans doute pas assez convainquant car la réponse fut négative. Ils auraient sans doute mieux fait d'être plus attentifs en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils ne se découragèrent pas pour autant et enchaînèrent avec la célèbre boutique de baguettes magiques, chez Ollivander. Ce dernier les accueillit chaleureusement en les reconnaissant et leur proposa même une tasse de thé. Malheureusement il leur apprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'assistants. Lily voulut tenter sa chance chez Fleury et Bott mais James et Sirius refusèrent d'y entrer. Jamais ils ne pourraient travailler dans une librairie et rester sains d'esprit. La jolie rousse abandonna donc cette idée et ils rentrèrent chez Madame Guipure qui tenait une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Or cette dernière leur apprit qu'elle avait déjà reçu des dizaines de demandes et accepté uniquement les vingt premières. James souhaita ensuite essayer dans une boutique spécialisée dans le matériel de Quidditch mais cette fois ci, ce fut Lily qui refusa.

Ils éliminèrent ensuite la banque Gringotts d'office, seuls des gobelins travaillaient là-bas et les seuls sorciers employés possédaient plusieurs diplômes qu'ils n'avaient pas en leur possession. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une boutique de chaudrons, chez un apothicaire, un magasin de robes d'occasion, une boutique de farces et attrape mais la réponse finale était toujours la même : non. Ils tentèrent même, en désespoir de cause, dans la librairie, dans plusieurs maisons d'édition, dans la boutique de Quidditch, dans des auberges, des bars et au final dans tous les commerces du chemin de Traverse mais non, personne n'avait de travail pour eux, ou personne ne voulait leur en donner.

Ce fut donc découragés et épuisés qu'ils retournèrent à leur point de départ : le Chaudron Baveur et qu'ils recommandèrent pour la énième fois dans la journée, des bières au beurre. Personne n'osa parler et la déception qu'ils ressentaient était palpable. Remus qui commençait à être mal-à-l'aise et qui avait fini sa boisson depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant commença :

- Heureusement que je ne leur ai pas dit que j'étais un loup-garou, vous imaginez ?

- Et moi une née-moldue qui risque de se faire assassiner à tout moment.

- Lily ! Ne dis pas ça, s'écria James, tu sais très bien que…

- Et que moi je n'ai aucune envie de travailler, que je risquais de ne pas venir tous les jours, voire même pas du tout et que ma chère famille, qui m'a rayée de l'arbre généalogique et pour qui je ne suis plus rien, soutient les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Conclut Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

James sembla horrifié par les propos de ses amis mais n'ajouta rien, sans doute car il savait qu'ils étaient tout à fait dans la vérité et qu'ils tentaient de se remotiver et de se consoler en plaisantant, ce que lui, James Potter, ne pouvait pas leur reprocher. De plus les voir rire tous ensemble, sans que Sirius ne se moque de personne d'autre que lui, sans que Remus ne fasse la morale à quiconque et sans que Lily ne parte dans des explications scientifiques incompréhensibles de tous à propos d'un sujet quelconque lui faisait chaud au cœur et il décida de simplement rire avec eux, oubliant ainsi l'échec cuisant de la journée. Il repensa également avec bonheur qu'il allait bientôt vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait. Ils auraient leur foyer à eux et vivraient ensemble. Ils ne seraient plus séparés par la distance, pourraient se voir et se parler quand ils le voudraient. Et c'était Lily qui en avait fait la demande. Cette pensée le mit de si bonne humeur qu'il paya le repas à ses amis. Le temps où Lily le détestait appartenait désormais bien au passé !

Une fois qu'ils furent tous repus, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans la rue et de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient oublié aucune boutique. En effet en journée le Chemin de Traverse était toujours bondé et s'y retrouver devenait parfois difficile mais la nuit était sur le point de tomber et la foule était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps. Nos quatre amis firent donc un dernier tour complet et en conclurent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner pour rentrer dans leurs foyers respectifs quand le « CRAC » facilement reconnaissable d'un transplanage retentit juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent donc comme un seul homme et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent qui se tenait devant eux.

Un homme âgé à la longue barbe blanche que n'importe qui reconnaitrait au premier coup d'œil. Le Directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que sans s'approcher d'eux et avec un sourire, il dit simplement :

- J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez du travail ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'attends vos avis dessus en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **(le chapitre 5 n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je risque de ne pas avoir de wifi pendant une semaine donc il faudra attendre !)

**Donc les réponses à mes reviews now : Harley A. Warren : **Heureuse que ce concept te plaise et merci beaucoup ! La relation entre les deux sœurs est intéressante mais je ne sais pas si on reverra beaucoup Pétunia vu qu'il est dit dans les livres qu'elles ne se parlaient plus =) Sinon, en effet la situation de née-moldue de Lily va pas mal la déranger. =) Voilà et encore merci de venir lire ma fic !

**Juliette54: **Merci d'être venue lire la suite ! Super contente que tu aimes ! Eh oui, chaque personnage va avoir des difficultés en fonction de sa condition/famille..etc =). Quant aux Potter, oui Lily les a déjà rencontrés et j'ai glissé une allusion à eux dans ce chapitre pour que les choses soient bien claires ! Voilà en espérant que cette suite te plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Leur ancien directeur venait de les faire transplaner tous les quatre dans un lieu que Lily ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt : la très célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Plus précisément dans le bureau du directeur actuel : Albus Dumbledore. Lily le reconnut aussitôt grâce à sa forme circulaire et aux nombreuses fenêtres laissant entrer les dernières lueurs du jour mais surtout grâce aux différents instruments en argent, bourdonnant doucement comme à leur habitude, qui l'occupaient. La plupart étaient tous mystérieux aux yeux de Lily mais elle reconnut aisément l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, conservée dans une vitrine, et le Choixpeau magique qui, il y avait de cela maintenant presque sept ans, l'avait répartie dans la maison Gryffondor. Le simple fait de poser son regard sur l'objet la ramena mentalement à ce jour qui avait changé sa vie. Elle se souvint de l'excitation et du stress qu'elle ressentait, elle se souvint aussi des applaudissements qui avaient retenti à la table des Gryffondor quand elle y avait été envoyée et elle n'avait jamais oublié le premier festin qu'elle avait pris dans la grande salle.

Elle se tourna enfin vers ses amis pour capter leurs réactions puis se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. L'évidence la frappa et elle s'écria en même temps que Remus qui avait sans doute eu le même cheminement de pensée qu'elle :

- Mais, il est pourtant impossible dans transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice pendant que James et Sirius levaient les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard et comptaient toujours sur leur ami loup-garou pour leur en faire un résumé au moment venu.

- Privilège du directeur, répondit simplement Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire énigmatique, maintenant asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna quatre fauteuils à l'aspect très confortable faisant face à son bureau et s'installa dans le sien. Lily était pourtant sûre qu'ils n'y étaient pas quelques minutes plus tôt et elle n'avait même pas vu le sorcier sortir sa baguette magique. Comme aucun des garçons ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué, elle ne dit rien et les suivis docilement jusqu'aux sièges. Ils s'assirent en silence et attendirent que le directeur engage la conversation et leur explique la mystérieuse raison de leur retour dans cette école.

- Aucun de vous n'a trouvé de travail sur le chemin de Traverse.

Ça n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Les jeunes adultes l'avaient bien noté et n'ajoutèrent rien, laissant la parole à Dumbledore.

- J'aimerais maintenant savoir si je peux vous proposer un travail pour mon compte, mais avant ça, je dois me renseigner sur vos ambitions et être sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance. En quoi pensez-vous pouvoir être utile pour la société magique ? De quel côté vous trouvez vous ? Êtes-vous prêt à vous engager malgré les risques ? Que voulez-vous faire de votre existence ?

- Auror ! Je veux devenir auror, comme je le disais il y a quelques jours à James et Remus, s'écria Sirius, sûr de lui comme Lily ne l'avait jamais vu. Dumbledore en revanche ne sembla pas surpris, il le scruta un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune puis reprit :

- Non, la fonction d'auror est beaucoup trop tape-à-l'œil. La formation est trop longue et très peu de candidats y arrivent, tu te ferais remarquer de suite si tu te lançais dans cette voie. Surtout lorsque l'on sait à quelle famille de sorcier tu appartiens Sirius. En revanche, je pense comprendre de quel côté vous vous trouvez. Je voudrais savoir maintenant, êtes-vous prêts à prendre les risques qu'il faudra pour protéger la liberté ?

- Oui monsieur ! Répondirent-ils tous en même temps sans même s'être concertés. Dumbledore sourit puis continua :

- Pensez-vous être capable d'être assez discrets pour épier les moindres faits et gestes des mangemorts, de noter tous leurs déplacements, d'écouter leurs conversations, de connaître leurs plans et d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur eux ? Êtes-vous prêts à vous battre face à Lord Voldemort, car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit ?

Personne ne frémit en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres prononcé mais personne ne répondit non plus à la question posée aussi rapidement que pour la précédente. Digérant ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Lily savait que sa réponse déterminerait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie future. Son épanouissement ou sa fin prématurée. Elle ne voulait donc pas prendre tout ça à la légère mais savait déjà ce qu'elle désirait faire depuis longtemps. Le discours de Dumbledore ne faisait que renforcer son avis sur la question. Oui, elle voulait se battre pour la liberté, oui elle était prête à prendre tous les risques et oui elle voulait combattre Lord Voldemort. Elle lança un regard à James, ils étaient sur le point de commencer une vie ensemble et une telle décision pouvait bouleverser leur avenir pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, mais le regard de son petit-ami était plongé dans celui de son frère de cœur Sirius, ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble et Lily comprenait totalement que ça soit ensemble qu'ils prennent cette décision. Remus quant à lui, semblait passé dans un autre monde, regardant fixement ses pieds. L'expression de Dumbledore n'avait pas changée, il était toujours aussi déterminé et le temps que ses anciens élèves prenaient avant de lui répondre ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde. Contre toute attente, se fut donc Lily qui brisa le silence de plomb qui pesait maintenant dans la pièce :

- Oui, je suis prête à le faire. Je suis prête à défendre ma liberté et à me battre face à Lord Voldemort.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase et prononcé pour la première fois sans frémir le nom de leur ennemi que déjà, James et Sirius s'engageaient comme un seul homme, réagissant au quart de tour. Remus ne fut pas long à suivre, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus avant de se décider. Il échangèrent donc des regards complices, heureux de savoir qu'ils en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions et James pris la main de Lily dans la sienne comme pour bien lui faire savoir qu'ils faisaient ça ensemble. Dumbledore avait souri en voyant la réaction en chaîne que Lily avait provoquée chez les garçons en s'engageant la première et il ajouta :

- Je savais que le premier d'entre vous à dire oui serait le plus réfléchi, que les plus téméraires n'arriveraient que seconds et que le plus sage serait dernier. Je suis certain que vous avez bien compris les enjeux de cette décision, je me doute bien que vous avez pesé le pour et le contre durant ces quelques minutes de réflexion mais les enfants, je veux que vous sachiez que votre vie va désormais devenir vraiment dangereuse. Vous allez risquer de la perdre à de nombreux moments, vous verrez des amis tomber, d'autres passer dans le camp adverse mais maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus faire demi-tour car avec cet engagement, vous participerez à ramener la paix et la liberté de tous dans ce monde. Vos noms entrent dans l'histoire mes enfants car vous venez d'entrer, dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

- C'est par là vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui Sirius ! C'est le bon bâtiment n'est-ce pas James ? Il ressemble bien à celui qu'Il nous a indiqué ?

- Oui Lily je pense que c'est le bon.

- Il aurait pu venir avec nous quand même vu qu'il peut transplaner comme il veut, ou bien nous donner une carte ! Ça aurait été plus simple quand même !

- Patmol, cesse de rager ! Il n'allait pas nous donner de plan sachant que ce quartier général est sensé rester secret et de toute façon, il n'est pas cartographiable d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Merci Lunard pour ce petit cours improvisé, c'est cette brève visite à Poudlard qui te donne envie de devenir prof ?

- Sirius ! s'écrièrent trois voix en même temps.

- Oh mais vous aviez raison, c'est là !

Une demeure relativement modeste et simple en apparence venait de se révéler à leurs yeux, comme si un charme d'invisibilité venait d'être levé. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient au début du mois de juillet et que les fréquentes averses de la région avaient cessés car ils avaient dû marcher un bout de temps avant de trouver enfin le bon endroit et ils auraient facilement été trempés en quelques minutes.

Sans un mot les quatre amis avancèrent donc vers l'entrée de la mystérieuse maison et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme, âgée seulement de quelques années de plus qu'eux, les entraîna brusquement à l'intérieur et referma précipitamment la porte. Elle avait le visage rond, portait ses longs cheveux bruns en chignon et était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier violette. Elle sembla alors les reconnaître puis leur sourit doucement :

- Alors c'est vous les nouveaux que Dumbledore nous a envoyés ? Je m'appelle Alice Londubat et vous êtes ici chez moi. Cette maison sert de quartier général pour l'Ordre comme Dumbledore a dû vous le dire.

- Il nous l'a dit effectivement, commença James, voici donc mes amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, quant à moi je suis James Potter.

- Oh mais je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Dumbledore nous parle à nous aussi et je vous avais aussitôt reconnus. Mais suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter aux membres de l'Ordre présents ce soir.

Alice les guida donc dans un ensemble de couloirs à en faire perdre la tête. Vue de l'intérieur, la maison paraissait beaucoup plus grande qu'au premier abord. Les murs étaient remplis de tableaux représentant différents personnages, sans doute tous de la même famille car Lily décela certaines ressemblances au niveau du nez chez tous. La plupart dormait, ce qui était normal vue l'heure tardive, mais d'autres murmuraient des paroles sur le passage des nouveaux arrivants et Lily ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour tenter de savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais Alice les avait déjà conduit dans une pièce immense qui devaient servir aux réunions de l'Ordre. Le plafond était très haut et la pièce devait être très lumineuse en journée car elle était garnie de nombreuses et très larges fenêtres sans le moindre rideau. Pas de tableaux pour cette salle mais un revanche une grande table ronde qui rappela à Lily les légendes Arthurienne et ses chevaliers. Autour de cette table, quelques personnes étaient déjà installées mais leurs conversations s'étaient tues lorsque les nouveaux membres étaient arrivés. Lily regarda un à un ces nouveaux visages, certains lui étaient totalement inconnus, d'autres lui semblaient familiers mais elle étouffa un cri du surprise lorsqu'elle un reconnut un parfaitement. Ses trois autres amis avaient été plus rapides qu'elle car déjà ils se jetaient sur lui. En effet les Maraudeurs étaient enfin réunis car cet homme n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew. Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Lily alla saluer Peter et celui-ci se lança alors dans des explications :

- Après ma semaine passée avec ma famille en France, je comptais aller chez James comme il m'avait invité chez lui en même temps que Remus et Sirius. Je préparais donc ma valise quand j'entendis mes parents me dire que j'avais de la visite. Vous imaginez donc ma surprise, qui pouvait bien venir me voir ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de vous et lorsque je vis Dumbledore dans mon salon, une tasse de thé offerte par ma grand-mère à la main, je crus rêver. Mais non, il était bien là pour me faire rentrer dans l'Ordre ! Il m'apprit par la même occasion que vous me rejoindriez quelques jours plus tard et il avait raison ! Vous voilà mes amis. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous m'avez manqué !

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué ! lui dit Remus d'un ton enjoué.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily sentit que quelque chose la dérangeait dans ce discours, sans doute le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Peter aussi éloquent en sa présence depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Alice Londubat reprit donc la parole et fit les présentations avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents qui avaient assistés à la scène avec curiosité.

- Voici donc mon mari Frank Londubat qui travaille comme moi comme Auror pour le Ministère.

Alice désignait en souriant un homme du même âge qu'elle, brun au regard vif et à l'air très charismatique. Lily vit Sirius lui lancer un regard d'admiration, sans doute car c'était un auror.

- Ici c'est Caradoc Dearborn, là Emmeline Vance et enfin Alastor Maugrey !

Le dernier homme désigné par Alice attirait forcément le regard : Son visage était couvert de cicatrices et son œil droit était remplacé par un œil magique que Lily pourrait observer pendant des heures sans en comprendre le fonctionnement. Par ailleurs, Lily était sûre d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part et James sembla d'accord avec elle car il dit aussitôt :

- Mais je vous connais ! On a parlé de vous dans la Gazette du Sorcier récemment, votre surnom c'est Fol-œil c'est ça ?

- C'est ça mon garçon, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin que je t'explique pourquoi. Marmonna-t-il en désignant son œil.

Alice qui sentit que l'ambiance allait bientôt se détériorer, jeta un regard noir à Fol-œil puis entreprit de leur montrer leurs chambres en leur expliquant comment faire pour ne pas se perdre. Elle leur apprit également qu'aurait lieu le lendemain une réunion importante pour l'Ordre et qu'ensuite, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux et revenir pour leurs missions quand ils en auraient besoin. Lorsque l'heure de dormir arriva enfin, Lily qui avait été placée dans une chambre séparée se glissa discrètement dans celle de James et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras puis la glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est vraiment en train de le faire ? Se construire un avenir ensemble, on va même bientôt vivre sous le même toit ! Et en attendant d'avoir notre propre maison, tu n'as qu'à venir habiter chez moi.

- À ce propos James, ça ne va pas déranger tes parents ? Je sais que ta famille m'a beaucoup mieux accueillie qui la mienne ne l'a fait pour toi, en même temps quand on a un Vernon Dursley dedans…mais je ne voudrais pas déranger et tu sais, je pourrais attendre encore un peu et rester chez moi. Pétunia va bientôt retourner vivre avec son mari de toute façon et nous n'aurions plus à nous supporter.

- Lily, comment pourrais-tu déranger mes parents ? Tu es adorable. Souviens-toi la dernière fois que tu es venue dîner à la maison ma mère ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur toi. Et ils ont bien adopté Sirius alors je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être plus difficile je veux dire…Sirius quoi !

Lily sourit à ces mots mais l'expression de doute ne s'effaça pas de son visage. James sembla le remarquer malgré l'obscurité de la pièce car il renchérit :

- Nous trouverons un endroit rien que pour nous bientôt je te le promets. Et de toute façon comme tu l'as dit toi-même plus tôt, tu ne peux plus rester dans ta famille c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Oui je sais, mais peu importe avec qui je serais ça sera dangereux. Je suis une née-moldue James. Je mettrais en danger quiconque sera en ma présence car je suis ce que Voldemort veut détruire.

- Et je l'en empêcherai par tous les moyens possibles, peu importe ce que cela me coûte, personne ne te détruira. Nous sommes dans l'Ordre maintenant et nous ne serons plus jamais passifs face à ces menaces. Notre statut vient de passer actif ! Et maintenant il est tard donc bonne nuit ma Lily.

Sans lui laisser le temps de contre argumenter, il l'embrassa tendrement puis ferma ses yeux et cala sa respiration en rythme avec celle de Lily. Cette dernière sourit puis se lova contre lui, essayant de ne pas penser à tous les dangers qu'ils allaient devoir affronter mais plutôt à un futur parfait qui pourrait découler de leurs actions prochaines. C'est ainsi qu'au moment où elle sombra dans le sommeil, elle se rendit compte que seulement deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard mais que déjà elle se trouvait à des kilomètres du temps où sa seule préoccupation était de réussir ses ASPICS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici donc le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et en attendant vos reviews ! Les conseils c'est toujours super à recevoir =) ! **

**Juliette54 : Contente que tu aies aimé la suite ! Et oui la réflexion de Lily sur Peter est un triste clin-d'œil à leur avenir avec lui... En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !**

**EDIT: Juliette54: Tu as raison pour les "quatre" nouveaux membres, c'est bien cinq xD Je comptais juste citer les quatre derniers arrivés puis je me suis dit que Peter n'avait pas encore assisté à une réunion importante donc il devait aussi être présenté, mais j'ai oublié de changer le chiffre ! Bref j'ai changé et merci de l'avoir remarqué =) Eh oui les maths c'est important x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque James se réveilla, les lumières du jour traversaient à peine le carreau de la fenêtre et il en déduit qu'il était très tôt le matin. Il s'habilla rapidement mais ne quitta pas la chambre immédiatement car il prit le temps de regarder Lily dormir paisiblement. Elle paraissait si jeune lorsqu'elle se reposait. Les traits de son visage étaient tellement plus détendus que d'habitude et toute trace de doute, de peur ou d'énervement disparaissait alors. Cette vision rappela à James le temps où ils étaient de jeunes élèves à Poudlard, le temps où elle le détestait, le temps où il était quelqu'un de très arrogant et sûr de lui et il frissonna de dégoût. Ce temps était loin maintenant et désormais Lily l'aimait car James avait changé et muri. Ce retour dans le passé, bien que furtif, semblait avoir affecté James émotionnellement comme physiquement car sans y penser, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et les décoiffa, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois pour se donner l'air de descendre tout juste de son balai et avoir ainsi l'air plus cool.

C'est ainsi qu'en descendant les escaliers dans l'intention de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine qu'il avait découvert hier, il s'était à nouveau mis à jouer avec un vif d'or, qu'il avait retrouvé au fond de ses affaires. Il le laissait s'envoler à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui puis l'attrapait avec dextérité et répétait ce petit manège incessamment. Ce jeu avait toujours énervé Lily qui le trouvait trop prétentieux et émerveillé Peter qui admirait les réflexes de son ami.

- Tu as retrouvé ton petit jouet à ce que je vois ?

L'intervention d'une personne apparemment déjà présente dans la pièce ne surprit pas James et ne le déconcentra pas car il rattrapa le vif d'or sans avoir aucun mouvement précipité et déséquilibré. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il trouverait Sirius déjà levé à une heure aussi matinale et n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour confirmer l'identité de l'individu déjà présent. Il enchaîna donc les mêmes mouvements sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis à côté de son ami. Alors il emprisonna fermement le vif d'or entre ses doigts et se tourna vers Sirius :

- Un moment de nostalgie sans doute. Poudlard me semble déjà bien loin bien que nous nous y trouvions encore récemment, pas plus tard qu'hier.

- Ça ne me manquera pas. Plus je m'engage contre les Mages Noirs et leur Maître et plus je m'éloigne des idées de ma _famille_, répliqua Sirius d'un ton léger.

Ce fut ce ton qui alarma James. Il scruta le regard de son ami car il savait être l'unique personne capable de lire en lui et ce qu'il y vit lui fit peur, il reprit alors plus sérieux que jamais :

- Patmol, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes inconscient dans le but de défier et de t'écarter de ta famille tu m'entends. On ne rigole plus maintenant. Les mangemorts ne sont pas juste des Serpentard que l'on peut suspendre par les pieds juste pour rigoler, ce sont des sorciers dangereux.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça Cornedrue ? J'ai bien réfléchi avant de dire oui moi aussi. Et je n'ai pas accepté dans la seconde qui suivait la réponse positive de ma petite-amie qui est sûrement aussi inconsciente que moi.

- Mais tu as accepté en même temps que moi, dit James en haussant les sourcils sans relever l'accusation.

- Oui. Car Patmol et Cornedrue ne se séparent pas. Jamais. Pour rien ni personne. Et c'était une décision commune. Je le sais.

James fut touché par le ton doux, confiant et sans appel de Sirius. Il le considérait littéralement comme son frère, ses parents eux-mêmes considéraient Sirius comme leur fils mais c'était avant tout son meilleur ami. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard ils avaient tout partagé. Les meilleurs comme les pires moments : les amis, la chambre, les cours, les punitions, les repas, le quidditch, leur haine pour les Serpentard, les cours de Remus…tout. Cette importante décision n'échappait donc pas à la règle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, James avait recommencé à jouer avec le vif d'or et il surprit Sirius à le fixer avec une drôle d'expression. James s'arrêta donc et découvrit que toute trace de sérieux avait disparu de la figure de son ami pour laisser place à son visage d'autrefois : celui du Sirius ayant un plan foireux derrière la tête. Il l'interrogea donc sans un mot et ce dernier s'empressa de s'expliquer :

- Quidditch.

- Oui, c'est un vif d'or et on s'en sert pour jouer au quidditch mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir je…

- La coupe du monde.

Soudain James comprit et sembla s'éclairer. 1978, cette année, avait lieu la coupe du monde de quidditch. Les qualifications avaient déjà eu lieu et exceptionnellement cette fois-ci, les matchs commenceraient en automne et la finale aurait lieu au mois de décembre. Les deux garçons avancèrent alors en même temps :

- Nous devons absolument nous procurer des places.

Ils sourirent, complices, puis Sirius dit plus sérieusement :

- Certains membres de l'Ordre travaillent au Ministère, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront nous obtenir des places avantageuses si on leur demande.

Leur conversation prit alors fin car déjà différents membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, souhaitant prendre leur petit-déjeuner, parmi eux leurs amis Peter, Remus et Lily.

- Bien, tout le monde est installé, alors je déclare que la Réunion de L'Ordre du Phénix peut maintenant commencer.

L'Ordre du phénix était réuni au grand complet autour de la table ronde qu'Alice leur avait montré la veille au soir. Les présentations avaient rapidement été faites et James n'était pas sûr d'avoir retenu l'identité de tout le monde. En effet ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine d'engagés dans cette résistance et la plupart étaient nouveaux aux yeux de James. Bien sûr, les professeurs de l'école de Poudlard Dumbledore et McGonagall ou encore le garde-chasse Hagrid s'étaient empressés de venir saluer leurs anciens élèves. Enfin Hagrid s'était empressé, les professeurs leur avaient seulement fait un signe de main et un sourire mais les autres membres s'étaient quant à eux contentés de hochements de tête polis. La réunion allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre et James sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de l'émotion : il était tellement impatient et fier de participer à la résistance.

Dumbledore, qui présidait l'Ordre et était toujours debout continua :

- Nous allons donc commencer par accueillir parmi nous cinq nouveaux membres, j'ai nommé : Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

Beaucoup de sourires furent échangés entre les anciens et les nouveaux membres mais James avait remarqué que certains anciens avaient tiqué en entendant le nom de Sirius. Sa famille n'avait vraiment pas bonne réputation et sa présence ici était sans doute incomprise étant donné le nombre de Mangemorts présents dans son arbre généalogique. Son ami allait donc devoir faire ses preuves mais James n'était pas inquiet pour lui, il avait confiance. Dumbledore enchaîna :

- Nous allons maintenant procéder comme toujours à la mise en commun des informations recueillies sur le terrain ou d'événements suspects dont certains d'entre vous auraient pu être témoin. La parole est à vous désormais.

Un dénommé Fabian Prewett débuta alors :

- Eh bien, j'étudie beaucoup les journaux moldus et il y a de cela une semaine, dans les faits divers m'est apparu un événement très étrange. En effet depuis plusieurs jours, une dizaine de disparitions ont été signalés à la police dans un quartier relativement fréquenté de Manchester. Je me suis empressé de vérifier l'identité de chacune de ces personnes disparues et devinez quoi ? Ces dix personnes étaient toutes sans exception des cracmols ayant choisies de vivre comme des moldus. Je me suis fourni une fiche d'informations sur chaque individu mais je ne conserve pas beaucoup d'espoir quant au sort que Vous-Savez-Qui leur a hélas réservé.

Un silence attentif s'était installé dès lors que Prewett avait pris la parole et James remarqua que les visages se faisaient soucieux en entendant son histoire pour le moins inquiétante. Dumbledore en revanche resta de marbre. Les cracmols avaient toujours tendance à être mis à part mais faisaient quand même parti de la communauté magique, Voldemort lui, semblait ne pas les avoir oubliés malheureusement pour eux.

Après Prewett, ce fut une femme qui fit part à l'Ordre de ses informations. James la reconnut aussitôt : c'était Emmeline Vance et elle était déjà présente la veille quand ils étaient arrivés. Elle devait être très jeune mais la fatigue avait vieilli ses traits et elle semblait maintenant proche de la quarantaine alors qu'elle devait probablement avoir vingt-cinq ans.

- Augustus Rookwood et Regulus Black sont deux mangemorts seulement connus de l'Ordre et j'ai surpris une de leurs conversations dans un bar peu recommandable, s'il vous plait ne me demandez pas comment j'y ai atterri, il y a quelques jours. Beaucoup de codes dans leurs paroles, ils prennent de nombreuses précautions, mais j'en ai déduis qu'ils parlaient d'une alliance avec un autre peuple. Je n'ai hélas pas pu savoir duquel mais je soupçonne les géants. Cette alliance serait sur le point de se concrétiser, ils sont sûrs de les avoir convaincus et leurs rangs s'agrandissent encore j'en ai peur…

Des discussions commencèrent alors de part et d'autre de la table, d'autres informations sur les avancées des Mangemorts circulèrent également mais James n'arriva pas à entendre quoi que ce soit. Il jeta alors un regard à Sirius. Il savait bien sûr que le frère de son ami était un mangemort mais se demandait comment Sirius allait gérer ça face à l'Ordre lui-même. Ce dernier restait de marbre mais James sut aussitôt qu'il bouillonnait de rage contre son frère intérieurement. Il voulut lui glisser un ou deux mots mais n'en eu pas le temps car Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Bien, peu de mouvements donc de la part de l'autre camp pour le moment. Ou alors nous ne couvrons pas assez de fronts. Vos missions vous parviendrons par hiboux et codées avant la fin de la journée. Nous allons donc clore cette réunion de la même manière que les précédentes : en échangeant les noms des nouveaux sorciers ayant rejoint le camp de Lord Voldemort. Avez-vous donc eu vent de nouveaux engagements chez les mangemorts ?

Gideon Prewett, le frère de Fabian, débuta froidement :

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de deux nouvelles recrues récemment, les noms sont Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue il me semble.

En entendant le dernier nom, James se déconnecta complètement de la réunion et n'écouta pas la fin. Severus Rogue, le garçon de Serpentard qu'il avait toujours haï était devenu un mangemort. _Servilus_ un mangemort. Cette information ne le surprit pas vraiment, il s'en doutait au fond de lui. L'étranglement de Sirius et le grattement de gorge de Remus lui confirmèrent que ses amis étaient de son avis. En revanche, c'était Lily qui inquiétait James. Cette dernière avait été très amie avec Severus jusqu'à ce que ce dernier la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe. James n'avait jamais compris cette amitié mais n'en parlait jamais avec elle.

Lily qui était assise à la droite de James s'était figée en entendant le nom de Rogue prononcé. James glissa sa main dans la sienne et vit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Bien sûr elles ne coulèrent pas, Lily était trop fière pour ça et se retenait devant l'Ordre et James savait qu'elles ne couleraient pas même après la réunion. Elle devait se sentir trahie bien qu'elle aussi s'en doutât mais par-dessus tout James ressenti sa colère. Elle serra sa main en retour bien plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude confirmant à James le ressentiment de sa belle envers Rogue.

Une fois que Dumbledore et la plupart des autres membres furent partis, James se retrouva seul avec Lily. Leurs amis Remus, Sirius et Peter avaient compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment seul à seule suite à l'épisode _Severus Rogue_.

La réunion était intéressante. J'ai hâte de pouvoir y participer un peu plus, commença Lily d'une voix qui se voulait claire et posée mais qui laissait sa colère et sa déception transparaître.

- Lily, si tu veux m'en parler n'hésite surtout pas.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, James.

- Très bien alors n'en parlons pas !

James savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler mais ça ne serait pas lui qui lancerait la conversation, elle devait faire le premier pas toute seule. Il la regarda en souriant et vit qu'elle regardait le plafond d'un air concentré. Soudain elle s'écria :

- Mais quel con ! Comment a-t-il pu passer du côté des mangemorts ? Il veut se faire tuer… il savait pourtant ce que j'en pensais ! C'est pour me provoquer ça… ou bien pour répondre aux moqueries qu'il a subi à l'école de ta part peut-être.

- Lily, commença calmement James, si Servi…Severus a décidé de devenir un Mangemort pour Le servir, ça n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. C'est un choix personnel et comme nous lorsque nous avons rejoint l'Ordre, il a sûrement beaucoup réfléchi.

- Je sais James. Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce choix ? Pourquoi pas les traumatismes qu'il aurait vécu au cours de sa scolarité ? Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais…

La conversation était maintenant terminée, James le savait alors il prit Lily dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés très longtemps. Leur étreinte fut néanmoins interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou grand-duc. Ils comprirent aussitôt avec joie et appréhension que leurs premières missions venaient d'arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je posterai désormais moins régulièrement vu que les cours ont repris et les devoirs/révisions avec...**

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est plutôt important et a donc été assez dur à écrire donc j'attends vos réactions et commentaires dans les reviews ! Merci encore de me lire, c'est vraiment super !**

**Sinon j'ai déjà répondu à ma review de Juliette54 dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai édité, voilà voilà, enjoy ! :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lily rentra chez elle fatiguée, impatiente et avec l'impression d'avoir gagné en maturité après seulement deux nuits passées chez les Londubat. Ses parents voulurent aussitôt savoir pour quelle raison elle avait disparu durant deux jours sans donner de nouvelles mais elle leur apprit seulement qu'elle avait cherché et trouvé du travail dans le monde des sorciers. Elle ne leur donna pas plus de détails car en faisant partie de l'Ordre, elle ne prenait pas uniquement des risques pour elle mais aussi pour sa famille, surtout en étant une née-moldue. Les garder dans l'ignorance était donc le meilleur moyen de les protéger des actes qu'elle entreprenait pour la Résistance. Sa sœur Pétunia qui était encore présente chez leurs parents, son cher Vernon était toujours en déplacement professionnel, ne posa bien évidement pas de questions quant à l'absence de sa sœur mais sembla plus qu'intriguée lorsque Lily évita les questions de ses parents sur son _travail_. Lily apprit également à ses parents qu'elle et James avaient décidé de prendre un logement ensemble plutôt que de faire déménager Lily dans la maison familiale des Potter. Son père ne sembla qu'à moitié rassuré à ce propos et proposa d'inviter James à dîner pour discuter de tout ça tranquillement. Il exigea également la présence de Pétunia qui avait voulu s'enfuir en entendant parler de la venue de James qu'elle détestait. Lily envoya aussitôt sa chouette à son petit-ami qui revint une heure plus tard avec une réponse positive et réjouie.

Lorsque l'heure du repas fut presque arrivée, Lily dû mettre la table en compagnie de sa sœur sur ordre maternel. Elle s'occupa donc des assiettes et des verres et sa sœur des couverts. Elle pensa alors que si une dispute éclatait, Pétunia serait bien mieux armée qu'elle avec les couteaux et les fourchettes. Lily avait toujours sa baguette mais sa sœur pourrait alors se blesser elle-même en prenant peur. Ces troublantes pensées furent aussitôt chassées de son esprit lorsque Pétunia lui adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

- Alors comme ça le monstre fait des cachotteries à Papa et Maman ?

Lily ne releva pas l'insulte même si celle-ci la blessait profondément et répondit sur le même ton froid et cassant en posant une assiette sur la table:

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne cache rien à personne.

Elle posa deux verres en face l'un de l'autre.

- Alors tu as dû oublier de leur parler de ce en quoi consistait réellement ton travail. À moins que tu n'en aies pas trouvé, à ce moment-là tu leur mentirais pour cacher la véritable raison de ton absence. Tu as des problèmes avec les autres monstres ?

Pétunia avait lancé cette réplique en chuchotant et sans reprendre sa respiration comme pour être le plus discrète possible. Leur mère était dans la pièce d'à côté après tout. Elle posa deux couteaux. Lily continua donc en chuchotant mais sur un ton plus calme.

- J'ai trouvé du travail. J'ai juste omis d'en déclarer le contenu. Et mon seul problème dans l'immédiat n'est pas avec les sorciers mais avec ma moldue de sœur !

Lily venait de poser la dernière assiette et sa sœur en avait fini avec les cuillères. Elles partirent donc toutes les deux dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour le repas du soir. Lily avait décidé de s'apprêter de façon exemplaire pour ce diner presque officiel en compagnie de ses parents et de James. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ses parents voyaient James, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup mais son père s'en était toujours un peu méfié dans le fond. Il ne voulait sans doute pas confier sa fille à n'importe quel sorcier mais Lily avait confiance en ces deux hommes qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle pour bien se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Ainsi Lily passa une robe droite ajustée à la taille d'une couleur verte émeraude. La jeune fille appréciait beaucoup cette robe qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux ainsi que le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux. Elle attacha ces derniers dans une sorte de chignon lâche en laissant ressortir quelques mèches qui vinrent encadrer son visage en ondulant. Pour finir elle ajouta une touche de maquillage et un brin de parfum. Elle reposait le flacon quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. James était là !

Elle rangea le bazar de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette magique puis descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement que sa tenue le lui permettait. Elle arriva à la porte la première, sa sœur ne s'était pas précipitée pour faire bonne figure pour une fois. Étrange. Enfin non pas vraiment en fait étant donné qu'elle détestait l'invité. Lily ouvrit donc la porte et son visage afficha un grand sourire quand elle vit James : il avait enfilé un costume selon la coutume moldue sans se tromper pour faire honneur au père de sa petite-amie et tenté sans succès de discipliner ses cheveux noirs. James ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant Lily puis, lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, dit dans un souffle :

- Tu es incroyablement magnifique.

Et avant qu'il ne lui laisse le temps de répondre modestement, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. En revanche Lily sentit qu'il était très tendu et l'interrogea à ce propos lorsqu'ils se furent séparés. James répondit simplement que son père l'intimidait toujours un peu mais qu'il comptait se comporter impeccablement. L'absence de Vernon était plus que bienvenue dans ce moment. Après avoir salué chaleureusement la mère de Lily, serré la main de son père et fait un signe de tête à Pétunia, James et la famille Evans se mirent à table.

Lors de l'entrée, les conversations furent assez banales et tournèrent essentiellement autour de l'actualité politique en Angleterre (James n'y connaissait pourtant rien mais essaya de s'intéresser), de la météo et de la santé des familles. En revanche, les choses sérieuses débutèrent quand la mère de Lily apporta le plat principal : un tendre filet de bœuf accompagné de porridge. Ce fut évidement le chef de famille qui engagea la conversation sous les yeux avides de Pétunia qui n'avait pas soufflé un mot depuis le début du repas :

- Lily nous a annoncés il y a peu de temps que vous aviez trouvé du travail dans le monde des sorciers mais sans nous donner plus de détails, je suppose qu'il en sera de même avec vous ?

James ne se démonta pas et répondit très posément comme si sa réponse était déjà prête depuis longtemps :

- En effet je suis désolé monsieur mais il m'est impossible de vous donner plus de détails sans vous confier des informations confidentielles qui ne peuvent tomber dans les oreilles d'un moldu, même si ce moldu se trouve être le père de la femme que j'aime le plus au monde.

Le père de Lily sembla être satisfait de cette réponse car quelque chose d'autre le tracassait en réalité :

- Bien, ma fille m'a également fait savoir que vous comptiez tous les deux vous trouver un logement. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, avez-vous donc pensez à l'endroit où vous vouliez vous installer ?

James ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et ne laissa pas le temps à Lily de répondre avec lui :

- À Londres bien sûr, c'est essentiel pour notre _travail_ de nous trouver proches des lieux importants pour la communauté magique.

Le père de Lily ne parut pas surprit et eu un regard de requin :

- Je vois, pensez-vous avoir les moyens d'acheter un logement dans la capitale ? Vous commencez à peine à travailler et n'avez donc pas encore mis d'argent de côté je présume. De plus acquérir un bien immobilier est une action sur le long terme qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ! Enfin vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis très récemment, pensez-vous être assez matures et prêts à vivre sous le même toit ?

La réponse de James et Lily à cette dernière question fusa en même temps :

- Oui !

James continua, seul cette fois, toujours aussi calme :

- Ensuite monsieur, vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais mes parents m'ont donné pas mal d'argent. Sorcier bien sûr et je ne compte pas acheter un logement moldu. Je ne prends pas cette décision à la légère, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et pense être prêt. Je sais que les banques moldues ont tendance à souvent vous faire des « prêts » d'argent mais ça n'est pas très courant chez nous et j'ai donc l'intention et les moyens d'acheter en une fois.

M. Evans sembla surpris par cette réponse car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que James ait autant réfléchi à la question et pensait l'avoir piégé. La surprise passée il parut assez fier et soulagé. Il conclut donc la conversation sous les yeux écarquillés de Pétunia qui attendait une longue discussion ponctuée par une dispute depuis le début :

- Bien, je vois que vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à la question. De plus vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et donc en droit de prendre vos décisions seuls. Je vous soutiens donc dans ce choix bien que je ne puisse vous aider financièrement ou de quelconque autre façon à vrai dire.

Lily fut soulagée. Elle redoutait la réaction de son père face à ce choix mais tout se passait à merveille et très rapidement et elle en était ravie. Sa mère, qui se trouvait à la cuisine et faisait les derniers préparatifs pour le dessert appela ses deux filles en quête d'aide. Les deux sœurs laissèrent donc les hommes seuls et s'éclipsèrent. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot mais Lily sentit que Pétunia était profondément déçue de la tournure des événements. En revanche lorsque Lily revint dans la salle à manger en portant le gâteau, sa mère et sa sœur sur les talons, la nouvelle tension entre les deux hommes n'échappa à aucune des trois femmes. Pétunia ne put retenir une exclamation de satisfaction et Lily qui ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation lâcha le gâteau d'appréhension. C'était la deuxième fois que James se trouvait tendu dans la soirée et cela était très étrange et même inquiétant venant de lui. Bien évidemment le gâteau obéit à la loi de la gravité et se précipita vers le sol. Heureusement, James avait senti le changement d'humeur de Lily et sortit sa baguette. Ses excellents réflexes d'attrapeur lui permirent d'arrêter le gâteau à temps qui suspendit sa course dans les airs. En l'entendant prononcer la formule magique et agiter sa baguette sous les yeux de toute la famille Evans, Lily sut exactement ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes à venir. Pétunia hurla.

- Aaaaah ! Monstre ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Comment osez…aaah ! Dans notre maison familiale en plus ! Seigneur il a osé !

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes et ses parents se précipitèrent sur elle comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un pratiquait de la magie devant elle. Lily fondit en larme devant ce désastre et James contempla avec horreur la catastrophe qu'il venait de provoquer en ne faisant rien qu'une action qu'il pensait bénéfique. Il balbutia alors quelques mots d'excuses mais personne ne sembla le remarquer car ils furent couverts par le bruit qui régnait désormais dans la pièce. Lily sentit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire pour se sortir de cette situation désespérée. Elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois, enjamba sa sœur, prit la main de James et transplana.

* * *

L'endroit où ils arrivèrent sembla surprendre James et cela n'étonna pas Lily. Ils se trouvaient tous deux au bord d'une falaise. La mer au pied de celle-ci était plus déchaînée que jamais. Phénomène assez étrange pour un début de mois de juillet. Le vent poussait les vagues à se fracasser lourdement sur les rochers escarpés. Ce même vent défit le chignon de Lily et ses cheveux, enfin libérés, volèrent en tous sens lui cachant la vue. Elle ferma donc les yeux et s'imprégna de l'ambiance du lieu. Lors de sa jeunesse, sa famille avait l'habitude de venir passer quelques semaines de vacances au bord de la mer, comme de nombreux moldus, mais seule Lily montait en haut de cette falaise pour être seule et voir de ses propres yeux se confronter les éléments. James ne gâcha pas son moment de mélancolie et attendit patiemment des explications. Qui ne vinrent pas.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il se gratta doucement la gorge, sortant Lily de ses souvenirs. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et sembla se rendre compte qu'il était toujours là, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Un coup d'œil à son visage apprit à Lily que son mystérieux comportement tendu était de retour. Elle ne posa pourtant pas de question puis expliqua :

- Cet endroit est un peu mon sanctuaire. Je venais toujours ici quand je voulais me sentir seule et réfléchir. J'y viens toujours pour échapper à mes problèmes. C'est très bénéfique.

Puis après un nouveau silence que James n'avait osé rompre elle ajouta :

- Je n'y avais jamais amené personne.

James cette fois-ci ne prit pas son temps et dit rapidement, comme blessé et plus tendu que jamais :

- Si tu souhaites que cet endroit reste le tien je peux partir. Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans un lieu aussi intime pour toi, j'aurais sans doute pu rester chez tes parents et arranger les choses tu sais. J'aurais pu…

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes James. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, apparemment pas assez clairement, c'est que tu es la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance pour pouvoir t'amener ici depuis…depuis…

Elle essaya mais n'arriva pas à le formuler. Elle savait que James avait compris qu'elle parlait du jour où Severus l'avait trahie en l'insultant et où leur amitié s'était ainsi terminée. Il n'ajouta donc rien mais sourit. Ce simple sourire rassura beaucoup Lily et elle lui sourit alors en retour.

Soudain, James sembla reprendre son sérieux, il prit alors Lily par les deux mains puis l'écarta un peu du bord de la falaise dans le but de l'éloigner du bruit que les vagues produisaient et ainsi pouvoir lui parler dans un volume sonore dit normal. Toute son appréhension de la soirée sembla refaire surface, plus forte que jamais et Lily comprit qu'elle allait enfin en connaître la raison. Curieuse, elle attendit donc qu'il commence, ce qu'il fit rapidement mais posément :

- Lily Evans, tu es sans aucun doute la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. J'ai sans doute été un vrai imbécile au cours de notre scolarité je l'avoue, mais je pense que c'est ça d'être jeune après tout. Je voulais que tu me remarques et je m'en fichais que ça soit de la pire manière qui soit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir tes yeux se poser sur moi. Bien sûr il y a eu d'autres filles mais aucune ne me faisait le même effet que toi, c'était différent, banal, sans véritable intérêt. Un jour, j'ai eu un déclic et à partir de là, tout a changé. J'ai changé. Et tu as commencé à m'apprécier. Moi. Aujourd'hui nous pouvons regarder en arrière et voir le chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble en étant fiers. Nous venons de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix d'un commun accord, notre première mission est commune...oui, oui, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler avant le moment venu. Et enfin nous sommes sur le point de vivre ensemble. Nous savons tous les deux que les temps qui courent sont dangereux, que des gens veulent ta mort mais aussi la mienne, car tu es née-moldue et que nous appartenons à la résistance. Mais Lily je te jure que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je sais très bien que tu peux te défendre toute seule, peut-être même mieux que moi mais je me dois de te faire cette promesse. Nous allons sans doute affronter des dangers dont nous n'avons même pas idée et pouvons trouver la mort n'importe quand. Je ne veux donc plus vivre un instant de cette vie sans toi à mes côtés, si je dois la perdre, je veux être avec toi et si jamais j'échouais à sauver la tienne, je pense que je n'y survivrai pas. C'est pourquoi Lily je vais te poser une ultime question.

Lily retins sa respiration et commença à trembler, ses mains toujours dans celles de James. Elle connaissait déjà la question qu'il allait lui poser. Il lâcha alors sa main droite mais garda toujours la gauche dans la sienne et se mit à genoux. À l'aide de sa main libre, il fit apparaître avec sa baguette un écrin et l'ouvrit. Lily ne regarda pas ce qu'il contenait car ses yeux restaient fixés sur James, attendant la demande. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait attendre ainsi cette question une éternité. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps car James dit simplement comme si c'était la demande la plus naturelle du monde :

- Mon amour pour toi est la chose la plus sincère, la plus pure et la plus forte que je ressente, Lily Evans, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La réponse de Lily fut tout aussi simple :

- Oui, James Potter !

Aucun des deux ne sembla surpris par cette réponse bien qu'ils furent heureux car ils savaient tous les deux que cela allait finir par arriver un jour. James se releva alors et l'embrassa passionnément pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée mais cette fois-ci, toute trace de tension avait disparue, laissant place au bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, liés par les cheveux de Lily qui continuaient de flotter au vent qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Enfin lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Lily posa ses yeux sur le bijou que contenait l'écrin. La bague était magnifique. C'était un anneau très simple en argent relevé par une petite pierre brillante qui avait beaucoup d'airs d'un diamant. James s'empressa de la lui passer au doigt et ils contemplèrent ainsi la combinaison du bijou avec le fin doigt de Lily. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler de peur de rompre cet instant magique. C'était une magie différente de celle qu'ils avaient étudiée à Poudlard mais tout aussi puissante.

Enfin Lily osa parler et sa question fit éclater James d'un rire nerveux. Les nerfs sûrement :

- Mon père est-il d'accord ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui ai vraiment plu, d'où la tension de tout à l'heure avant euh…l'incident avec ta sœur, mais il ne m'a pas interdit de le faire.

- Je vois. Ma sœur refusera de venir.

- Sirius sera le témoin.

Tous deux étaient en parfait accord quant à ces deux affirmations. La première était facilement prévisible et la seconde plus que logique. Car Patmol et Cornedrue ne se séparent pas. Jamais. Pour rien ni personne. Lily le savait, elle respectait et admirait cette amitié fusionnelle plus que tout et jamais ne se mettrait en travers. James et Sirius le savait également et c'était ainsi que ce trio avait toujours fonctionné. Ils savaient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Oui il a mis du temps pour venir celui là mais j'ai pas mal de devoirs en ce moment donc j'ai une excuse ! Pour me faire pardonner c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! **

**J'espère donc qu'i vous plaira et j'attends vos réactions/commentaires dans les reviews ! Voilà !**

**Et réponse à ma review de Juliette54, ma fidèle lectrice :p : Mercii beaucoup, contente que tu aies aimé la demande, c'était pas simple à écrire :) ! Un ménage à trois peut-être pas xD Je vois mal James partager Lily, même avec son meilleur ami x) Quant à Remus tu auras la réponse ici :) ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Mon amour pour toi est la chose la plus sincère, la plus pure et la plus forte que je ressente ! criait-Sirius Black en tournant autour de James Potter avec son balai, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Lily Evans, veux-tu m'épouser ? continua Peter Pettigrew, heureux d'être allié à Sirius et de participer à la conversation pour une fois.

- Oui, James Potter ! Je veux me marier et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et Sirius, qui soit dit en passant, est bien plus beau que toi, et plus intelligent, plus intéressant, plus drôle, plus…

- Merci Patmol ça ira maintenant, en plus tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit ni ce qu'elle pense…

James était vexé et grinçait des dents face aux railleries de ses amis. Et dire que la veille, il était sur cette falaise. Le vent et la mer étaient déchaînés autour de lui, il tenait Lily dans ses bras, l'avait demandée en mariage et elle avait dit oui. Aujourd'hui le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, un temps bien plus convenable pour le début d'un mois de juillet et il était chez lui avec Sirius et Peter. Tous trois étaient sur des balais et comptaient faire une partie de quidditch mais depuis presque une heure, Sirius et Peter rejouaient la scène de la veille à laquelle ils n'avaient même pas assistée, sous les yeux maintenant énervés de James. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû leur en parler tout de suite mais il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation : il fallait qu'il se confie à son meilleur ami. C'était ainsi entre ces deux-là et bien sûr, Sirius ne l'avait pas loupé. Quant à Peter, il était rentré en compagnie de ses deux amis chez James mais comptait aussi s'acheter une maison dans les mois à venir.

Il avait donc pris la suite de Sirius et se moquait gentiment de James sans bien comprendre pourquoi. En revanche lorsqu'il sentit que James était de plus en plus sérieux et ne rigolait plus à leurs railleries, il voulut en parler à Sirius et le mettre en garde mais ce dernier avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il avait bien vu que son meilleur ami avait changé d'attitude et avait placé son balai en parallèle de celui de James pour pouvoir lui parler confortablement. Enfin dans la mesure où on peut utiliser le mot confortablement lorsque l'on est assis sur un balai.

- Tu sais que c'est pour rire James, je suis très heureux pour vous et très honoré que tu m'aies choisi comme témoin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Toi ? Honoré !

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Non Sirius, tu es bien trop fier ! En plus tu savais très bien que je te choisirai, c'était évident.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais sourit, son ami ne lui en voulait pas. Il était bien trop heureux pour ça. Rien ne pourrait le contrarier aujourd'hui, ni dans la semaine voire même durant le mois à venir. L'amour de sa vie avait accepté de devenir sa femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire et jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Le meilleur, Sirius savait qu'ils l'auraient car ils s'aimaient sincèrement, le pire, Sirius était sûr qu'ils l'auraient aussi, James et Lily n'avaient pas passé sept ans de leurs vies à se chamailler pour que cela disparaisse aussi vite, quant à la mort, Sirius pensa avec froideur qu'ils en étaient plus proche que jamais désormais. James dit alors :

- Je voulais vous remercier les gars.

Peter parut très surpris car il demanda :

- De nous être moqués de toi pendant une heure ?

James sourit face à la naïveté de son ami puis ajouta tout en montant en altitude, de manière à être au-dessus de ses deux amis pour bien les voir de face.

- Non, ça c'était plutôt frustrant. Je vous remercie de me soutenir, et de m'avoir soutenu durant toutes ces années avec Lily car maintenant, je vais me marier avec elle et ça n'était pas gagné au début…

Sirius poussa à ces souvenirs puis monta plus haut encore que James vers le ciel, il n'aimait pas regarder au-dessus de lui mais aimait voir les gens lever les yeux pour l'admirer. Il s'écria :

- Je pense que c'est plutôt Lunard que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui t'as donné pleins de conseils _intelligents_ pour que Lily arrête de te crier dessus !

- C'est vrai, je le ferai…d'ailleurs, il est où Remus ? Je ne me souviens plus où il m'a dit qu'il irait après être parti de…chez les Londubat.

Il y eu un silence ponctué par le haussement d'épaules de Peter car personne n'arrivait à se souvenir où Remus avait dit qu'il irait. Tout simplement car il ne l'avait pas dit. Ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions et se promirent de lui envoyer un hibou le soir venu.

Les garçons décidèrent qu'il était peut-être temps de jouer leur partie de quidditch s'ils voulaient la terminer avant la nuit. James descendit donc et alla chercher un souaffle. N'étant que trois joueurs, ils ne s'encombreraient pas de cognards ni d'un vif d'or et se contenteraient de tenter de marquer des buts. Sirius et Peter firent donc équipe face à James seul. Ce dernier était excellent au quidditch alors que le niveau de Peter était médiocre. Cela rééquilibrait les équipes et plaisait à la fois à Sirius qui aimait être en supériorité numérique et arbitre en même temps et à James qui aimait jouer solo. Le match commença donc : James s'empara du souaffle sous les yeux écarquillés de Peter qui pensait l'avoir saisi et fila comme une flèche vers les buts adverses. En un tour de main, le souaffle rentrait sous les cris de protestations de Sirius qui cherchait n'importe qu'elle excuse pour crier faute ! La balle fut remis en jeu pour la deuxième fois et encore une fois, James s'en saisit et marqua. Ce petit manège recommença plusieurs fois avant que Sirius ne siffle pour la énième fois. Les deux autres arrêtèrent donc leurs balais et se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir quelle faute il venait de siffler mais il dit simplement :

- En fait, le fait que Peter soit avec moi, c'est pas une aide positive et bénéfique mais plutôt négative donc je propose qu'il aille avec James !

Peter fut heureux de changer de coéquipier mais James grimaça et Sirius lui tira la langue. Dès lors les scores commencèrent à se resserrer. Alors que Peter décidait de faire l'arbitre et ainsi de pouvoir admirer ses deux amis voler habilement dans les airs, James joua instinctivement et laissa son esprit divaguer. Ses pensées le ramenèrent inconsciemment lors du premier cours de potion de leur cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard.

_James venait de passer la porte conduisant à la seule salle de cours se trouvant dans les cachots : la classe de potions._ _Comme toujours, l'odeur particulière des mélanges d'ingrédients ayant eu lieu dans la pièce piqua le nez de James et lui donna envie d'éternuer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce cours. Sans doute car il y avait trop de consignes à respecter à la lettre et que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de _respecter_ les choses. Il rentra donc dans la pièce, suivit de près par ses fidèles compagnons Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au professeur Slughorn et ne fut pas surpris de le voir en grande conversation avec Lily Evans. La belle Lily Evans qui résistait encore et toujours au charme de James, magnifique rousse extrêmement douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et bien évidement : élève favorite de leur professeur de potion. Deux mois sans parler de sujets sérieux comme la composition du jus de citrouille devaient être réellement long pour eux car ils semblaient plongés dans une grande conversation animée au vue des gestes du Slughorn. James et ses acolytes s'installèrent donc comme à leur habitude sur les bancs en bois du fond de la salle. Ces bancs leur étaient comme réservés. Ils avaient même gravé à l'aide de leurs baguettes leurs surnoms dessus : Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. _

_Le cours commença enfin mais James ne prit même pas la peine de sortir un parchemin et sa plume car il était en grande conversation avec Sirius sur les résultats du dernier match de quidditch. Bien évidemment le professeur s'arrêta car dérangé par ces bavardages et dit froidement aux élèves perturbateurs :_

_- Messieurs Potter et Black, je ne pense que vous ayez un an d'avance en potion et que vous puissiez vous permettre de ne pas écouter mes cours. Pouvez-vous donc me dire de quoi nous parlions à l'instant s'il-vous-plait ?_

_Toute la classe se tourna alors vers eux, certaine qu'ils ne sauraient pas la réponse mais James ne se démonta pas, glissa un coup d'œil d'une microseconde au parchemin de Remus et répondit alors d'une voix claire et sûre:_

_- Vous nous parliez de la solution de force que nous allons réaliser aujourd'hui professeur._

_Le professeur qui n'était pas dupe et connaissait bien Potter ajouta :_

_- Bien, et pouvez-vous me citez deux ingrédients qui constituent cette potion par hasard ?_

_- Le sang de salamandre et des ongles de griffon professeur._

_James n'avait pas regardé la feuille de Remus cette fois-ci car il savait que le prof n'avait pas encore parlé de la composition de la potion et que son but était de piéger James. Or ce dernier, bien qu'insolent était brillant et instruit et connaissait donc la réponse tout seul. Slughorn parut surprit cette fois–ci et impressionné mais ajouta :_

_- Je vais tout de même vous demandez de changer de place Monsieur Potter car je n'accepterai pas que vous perturbiez mon cours une seconde fois aujourd'hui._

_- Mais Monsieur ! J'ai correctement répondu à vos deux questions ! Me changer de place serait injuste !_

_- La vie est injuste Monsieur Potter et c'est une simple mesure de précaution, maintenant venez plutôt vous assoir au premier rang près de Miss Evans s'il-vous plait. _

_James sourit alors et ramassa ses affaires le plus lentement possible et en faisant le plus de bruit qu'il pouvait. Slughorn attendit donc patiemment qu'il se soit assis à côté de sa nouvelle partenaire pour continuer son cours. Lily semblait boire les paroles du professeur et sa plume grattait à une vitesse impressionnante son parchemin qui était déjà à moitié rempli. En revanche James vit qu'elle serrait les dents et se concentrait pour ne pas tourner la tête ou ne serait-ce que jeter un regard vers lui et cela le fit sourire encore plus. Une fois que le prof eut finit son monologue ennuyeux et annoncé que les élèves pouvaient commencer à préparer leurs potions, James se tourna vers Lily et lui dit joyeusement :_

_- Alors Evans ? Bonnes vacances ?_

_Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et continua de vérifier si elle possédait tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la solution de force et en bonne quantité._

_- Allez, tu vas pas m'ignorer quand même ! On est à côté maintenant Evans donc tu vas bien devoir me parler._

_- Oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances Potter, merci de demander._

_Il allait répliquer triomphant plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'elle ajouta :_

_- Dommage que la rentrée commence aussi mal._

_Ah non, pas si facile que ça en fait._

_- Oh allez c'est pas si mal que ça d'être à côté de moi non ? Tout le monde dans cette classe en rêverait alors profite Evans !_

_Elle ne répondit toujours pas et avait déjà bien avancé dans la réalisation de sa potion. James entreprit alors de s'y mettre et lorsqu'ils furent rendus à la même étape, il réattaqua :_

_- Allez, tu as vu comment je lui ai coupé le sifflet à Slughorn il…_

_- Au professeur Slughorn._

_- Oui rooh, au professeur Slughorn. Il s'y attendait pas à ça !_

_- Tu as juste été insolent avec un professeur et tu aurais mérité de perdre des points pour ça._

_- Insolent Evans ?_

_- Oui Potter. Insolent comme tu l'es toujours. Maintenant laisse-moi travailler._

_Elle termina sa potion en deux tours de main, et celle-ci eu une magnifique couleur turquoise sur laquelle Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloges. Quelques minutes plus tard, James finit la sienne et sa couleur était identique à celle de Lily, Slughorn ne put rien dire d'autre : elle était parfaite également et avouer cela sembla l'énerver. Si bien quand lorsqu'il passa à la table du fond, tout le monde entendit :_

_- Monsieur Pettigrew ! Votre potion est rouge ! Et la vôtre Monsieur Black ! Elle devait être turquoise pas jaune ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ah voilà qui est mieux Monsieur Lupin, bleu ciel, presque turquoise, continuez ainsi._

_Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva, Lily avait déjà rendu un échantillon de sa potion et ses affaires était déjà rangées. Elle se précipita donc vers la sortie mais eu tout juste le temps d'entendre James lui crier :_

_- Ravie de t'avoir revue Evans, ce fut un honneur !_

James revint alors à sa partie de quidditch qu'il venait de gagner facilement face à un Sirius mauvais joueur qui râlait sans s'arrêter. Ils rentrèrent donc à la maison, bien décidés à se prendre une bière-au-beurre pour se remettre de leurs efforts collectifs.

* * *

Lily se promenait tranquillement dans l'Epping Forest près de Londres au bras de son cher ami Remus. Ils avaient décidés la veille au soir de passer la journée ensemble dans la nature pour discuter au calme de choses et d'autres, de l'évolution et de la direction que leurs vies étaient en train de prendre. Et tout ça d'adulte à adulte, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible avec Sirius et Peter dans les parages car bien que ces deux-là aient conscience de leurs nouvelles responsabilités, ils ne sont pas encore vraiment sortis de l'enfance et sont encore assez insouciants. De plus Lily voulait confier à Remus des choses qu'elle ne pouvait aborder devant James, c'est pourquoi elle avait proposé ce rendez-vous à Remus sans en parler auparavant à son petit-ami et tout récent fiancé.

Après avoir fini de parler de la guerre et de l'Ordre du Phénix sous toutes les coutures de façon à avoir épilogué sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, Lily se décida à enfin aborder la véritable raison de cette rencontre. Elle devait maintenant parler de l'évènement de la veille à Remus qui était encore ignorant à ce sujet et discuter des conséquences avec lui. Elle le dirigea donc vers le banc le plus proche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et se tourna vers lui, le visage grave et sérieux :

- Remus il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Je suppose que je vais enfin savoir pourquoi tu es si enthousiaste aujourd'hui et pourquoi tu voulais absolument me parler ?

Il avait fait cette remarque sur un ton ironique mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily et elle se détendit un peu :

- James m'a demandée en mariage.

Si Lily pensait avoir lancé une bombe c'était raté. Ou alors Remus était un excellent acteur car il ne montra aucune trace de surprise. Il se mit même à sourire et l'incita à continuer mais Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction et en avait perdu ses mots. Il intervint alors :

- Et tu as répondu ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais euh…ça ne te surprends pas ? James t'en avait parlé ?

- Tu veux rire ? James nous parle de toi tous les jours depuis le début de Poudlard, quand tu as fini pour sortir avec lui et que nous avons tous été témoin du lien qui vous unissait, j'ai tout de suite su que ça devait arriver un jour. C'était écrit alors non je ne suis pas surpris. Comme James te l'a sûrement dit, je sais qu'il aime les beaux discours, rejoindre l'Ordre menace nos vies à tout instant et je pense qu'il a mis ses idées au clair et en a tiré des conclusions. Se marier avec toi est sans doute l'un de ses plus grands désirs alors je comprends qu'il veuille le faire avant de mourir !

Remus avait pesé ses mots en parlant mais son discours respirait la sincérité. Il connaissait James et Lily savait qu'il n'avait pas appris son discours avant, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et elle fut heureuse qu'il les soutienne. Elle dit ensuite d'une petite voix :

- Tu ne penses donc pas que c'est un comportement hâtif et irréfléchi de deux adolescents amoureux ?

- Non, je pense que c'est un choix réfléchi d'adultes amoureux ! Et je suppose que Sirius a été désigné témoin d'office, je compte néanmoins être invité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh merci Remus pour tout ! Oui Sirius sera notre témoin et bien sûr que tu es invité ! Ça n'est même pas une question par Merlin !

Elle le sera alors avec affection dans ses bras. Remus avait toujours été le maraudeur avec lequel Lily était le plus proche, bien avant de sortir avec James. C'était le plus sage et calme des quatre et il avait beaucoup de points communs avec Lily ce qui avait participé à leur rapprochement. Même lorsque Lily avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, elle était restée amie avec lui et ne l'avait pas repoussé, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un lien fort les avait liés à partir de ce jour, basé sur une confiance mutuelle.

- Pourtant ça n'était pas gagné, commença-t-il, je me rappelle encore du premier jour où tu es sortie avec lui…

_Lily était assise sur un fauteuil de la salle commune près de la cheminée avec deux de ses plus proches amies : Rachel et Amy. Toutes les trois étaient en train de réviser vaillamment leur dernier cours de sortilège, et ça depuis plus de deux heures. En effet elles étaient depuis maintenant deux mois dans leur dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et les examens finals, les ASPICS étaient à la fin de cette année. Elles devaient donc constamment réviser et apprendre pour être sûres de garder le niveau, bien qu'aucune d'elles n'aient jamais eu de réel problème scolaire. Sûrement pas Lily Evans. Elles s'entrainaient donc à la pratique d'un sortilège particulièrement compliqué quand un groupe de garçons de deuxième année passèrent devant elles en courant bruyamment et en chahutant. Lily fronça les sourcils et visiblement énervée, se leva se et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les enfants :_

_- Vous ne voyez donc pas que nous travaillons ici ? Vous feriez mieux de réviser vous aussi, plutôt que de déranger tout le monde avec votre boucan ! Maintenant déguerpissez !_

_Elle revint d'un pas plus léger vers ses amies qui la regardaient amusées, elle leur demanda donc des explications et se fut Amy qui s'y colla :_

_- Nous pensons que tu prends ton rôle de préfète-en-chef trop à cœur Lily, ces garçons ne nous dérangeaient pas vraiment et ça n'est pas dans ton habitude de crier sur les plus jeunes. Tu es sans doute trop dans tes cours, tu devrais te détendre un peu plus tu sais !_

_Rachel renchérit alors :_

_- C'est vrai quoi, amuse-toi et décoince toi un peu !_

_Lily allait répliquer qu'elle n'était pas coincée et qu'elle était sans doute la seule élève à se rendre vraiment compte de l'importance de cette dernière année d'étude quand un nouveau groupe d'élèves pénétra dans la salle en passant à travers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Beaucoup de conversations s'étaient tues à l'entrée des garçons dans la pièce et de nombreuses filles s'étaient mises à chuchoter et à glousser discrètement. Lily pensait déjà savoir qui venait de faire son apparition mais elle tourna quand même la tête pour en être sûre. Évidement elle ne se trompait pas. Le groupe des Maraudeurs venait d'arriver. James et Sirius toujours à leur tête, fiers et confiants, fidèles à eux-mêmes, suivis par Remus qui semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions et ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait et terminé par Peter qui comme toujours, semblait vouer une profonde admiration à ses amis et les regardait avec de grand yeux la bouche entrouverte. Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude, elle ne comprenait pas ce que les filles leur trouvaient vraiment. Et elle comprenait encore moins pourquoi James était aussi obsédée par elle. Bien évidement lorsque son regard se posa sur elle, il lui lança un grand sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit par le fait de lui tourner le dos et de se replonger dans ses notes, après avoir vérifié que ses amies n'avaient rien vu du petit manège qui venait de se produire. Hélas pour elle, elles n'avaient pas manqué une miette du spectacle et semblaient se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la réaction de Lily. Puis soudain une idée folle passa par l'esprit de cette dernière et elle s'écria :_

_- On va voir si je suis si coincée que ça tiens !_

_Rachel et Amy reprirent aussitôt leur sérieux, plus curieuses que jamais. Qu'est-ce que Lily allait bien pouvoir faire pour leur prouver le contraire. Lily se leva alors soudainement en faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes et cria :_

_- Potter !_

_Le concerné tourna alors ses yeux vers elle, remplis de questionnements et d'espoirs :_

_- Samedi prochain, 14h, ici même._

_Lily avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton tellement inhabituellement calme et enjoué qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle s'adressait bien à lui. Le samedi prochain avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et tous les Gryffondor présents dans la pièce se demandaient si ils avaient bien compris, Lily venait-elle vraiment de proposer à James d'aller au village avec lui ? Pourquoi cédait-elle maintenant à ses répétitives avances ? _

_Sans se soucier des rumeurs qu'elle venait de relancer Lily s'approcha alors lentement de James sans le quitter des yeux. Lui restait immobile, toujours aussi surpris. Lorsqu'elle fut plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle se leva sur la pointe et des pieds et sans le toucher, lui glissa à l'oreille :_

_- Sois à l'heure car je ne t'attendrai pas indéfiniment…_

_Elle sentait le souffle de James dans son cou et se rendit compte qu'il s'était accéléré vivement lorsqu'elle s'était penchée mais le visage du garçon lui, était resté impassible. Bien, il n'était pas insensible mais camouflait juste ses sentiments pour se donner un air inaccessible._

_Elle tourna alors brutalement les talons, le plantant là au milieu du passage et retourna vers ses amies en essayant de ne pas écouter les bavardages de ceux qui tentaient de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté. Son visage rayonnait d'un nouveau sourire : celui de la victoire mais surtout celui qui semblait dire : alors c'est qui la coincée maintenant ?_

Lily et Remus continuèrent de parler tranquillement de choses et d'autres tout en poursuivant leur promenade quand tout à coup, Lily se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et son cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Remus avait été d'une pâleur inquiétante toute la journée et la nuit était en train de tomber sur eux, surplombée par une magnifique pleine lune. Son regard croisa celui de Remus et elle vit que lui aussi avait remarqué. Elle avait complétement oublié que c'était un soir de pleine lune et ne pensait pas rester aussi tard dans le bois mais leurs conversations étaient si passionnantes que le temps passait extrêmement vite. Lily savait que Remus risquait de se transformer en loup-garou d'une minute à l'autre et ils s'apprêtèrent donc à transplaner pour pouvoir l'enfermer le plus vite possible mais malheureusement ils réagirent trop tard. Remus poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba au sol, tremblant. Lily voulut s'approcher pour vérifier qu'il allait bien mais il s'écria alors :

- Lily…pars ! Vite, transplane et laisse-moi seul…je vais te blesser…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un nouveau jet de douleur venait de le foudroyer mais Lily insista :

- Pas question que je t'abandonne ici, des moldus pourraient arriver, je dois te protéger ainsi que les autres.

- Alors préviens James…je t'en supplie éloigne toi !

- Non, je peux me débrouiller seule Remus, James n'a pas besoin de m'aider, je connais des sortilèges de protection qu'il n'imagine même pas ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Remus semblait ne pas être du même avis qu'elle et n'écouta même pas sa réponse car dans un dernier moment de lucidité, l'ultime avant qu'il ne devienne complétement loup, il prit sa baguette et envoya son Patronus. Lily comprit aussitôt qu'il appelait ses meilleurs amis à l'aide et que trois sorciers n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Néanmoins elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car déjà se trouvait face à elle une bête d'une hauteur démesurée et montrant des dents d'une longueur impressionnante. En revanche Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces dents fantastiques car ces dernières se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa tête et elle dut faire un bond de côté. Hélas en se jetant ainsi, elle avait atterri sur le sol et mit du temps à se relever, plus qu'il n'en fallait à la bête pour la rejoindre car déjà, elle était sur elle. Elle utilisa alors son cerveau et sa baguette et lança un puissant protego qui repoussa « Remus » au loin. Finalement elle ne pouvait peut-être pas tenir longtemps avec un loup-garou à surveiller, elle avait sous-estimé l'animal. Mais au moment où elle réfléchissait à comment parer la prochaine attaque sans blesser Remus, un puissant « CRAAAAAC » se fit entendre et trop personne apparurent devant elle et face au loup-garou qui semblait un brin découcerté par la tournure des évènements. Deux des nouveaux arrivants se transformèrent rapidement en chien pour le premier et en rat pour le second et firent diversion, entraînant le loup dans l'obscurité de la forêt. La troisième personne qui était restée avec Lily n'était autre que James. Ce fut donc une Lily toute tremblotante, de peur et d'énervement, qu'il prit dans ses bras pour la calmer en lui disant sur un ton tendu :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu serais avec Remus aujourd'hui ? Tu ne savais donc pas que c'était la pleine lune ?

- J'avais oublié et lui n'a pas vu le temps passer, lorsque nous avons réalisé, il était trop tard…

James sembla la jauger du regard, rassuré qu'elle n'eut rien et ajouta :

- Pourtant dans son patronus, Lunard me disait que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête, pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané ou m'avoir prévenu ? En plus la transformation prend un certain temps, tu aurais pu le faire !

- Je pensais pouvoir gérer ça toute seule…

Elle l'avait dit sur une petite voix mais ne regrettait en rien ses décisions, James quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue et bornée quand elle le voulait. Elle était très intelligente certes, mais têtue.

- Maintenant que nous sommes là pour gérer la situation tu vas pouvoir transplaner et rentrer chez toi rassurée, nous allons nous occuper de lui.

- Je suppose que même si je voulais rester, tu me ramènerais de force en me sortant l'argument qu'avoir des humains autour de lui l'excite et que seuls trois animagus non déclarés sont en mesure de refreiner ses pulsions meurtrières ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées mon ange ! Il l'embrassa délicatement puis conclut, maintenant transplane avant que je te ramène force.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase par un clin d'œil et se transforma en cerf sous ses yeux. Lily avait toujours adoré le voir se transformer, elle trouvait cela magnifique et très gracieux. Bien plus que la transformation de Remus qui semblait être torture. Non celle de James semblait naturelle et même agréable, comme si cette forme animale avait toujours été la sienne. Comme il ne rejoignait toujours pas ses trois compagnons et semblait plisser ses yeux de cerf, Lily sut qu'il attendait qu'elle disparaisse et se fut donc dans un dernier soupir qu'elle transplana. La dernière chose qu'elle vit de l'Epping Forest fut un cerf qui lui tirait la langue. Oui, c'est une vision assez perturbante.

En revanche, contrairement à ce que James lui avait demandé, Lily n'était pas rentrée chez elle mais chez lui. Elle savait que ça serait l'endroit où les Maraudeurs reviendraient après leur escapade mouvementée de la nuit et elle voulait être présente à leur retour pour s'assurer elle-même de leur bonne santé à tous. Elle rentra donc facilement chez James en déverrouillant la porte à l'aide d'un simple Alohomora et fut surprise et à la fois soulagée de ne pas trouver ses parents chez lui. Surprise car elle s'attendait à les voir chez eux à une heure aussi tardive et soulagée car elle ne voulait pas avoir à justifier sa présence et l'absence de James à ses beaux-parents après tant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Son esprit était en effet un peu troublé et elle aurait eu des difficultés à s'exprimer correctement. Elle s'installa donc dans le canapé et s'endormit rapidement.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, dérangée par les bruits d'un transplanage massif. Elle vit aussitôt que le jour s'était levé grâce aux rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre et courut dans l'entrée de la maison. Les quatre garçons étaient en effet arrivés, en un seul morceau chacun et ils tenaient debout. Bien. Ils semblaient épuisés mais pas blessés et Lily sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Même Remus réussit à lui lancer un sourire qui semblait néanmoins désolé. Ils se préparèrent ensuite un énorme petit-déjeuner en deux-trois coups de baguette puis allèrent se coucher après être bien rassasiés. Sirius, Peter et Remus dormirent dans la même chambre, laissant ainsi leur intimité à James et Lily car cette dernière entendait bien avoir une nuit complète cette fois. Avant de s'endormir, Lily lovée dans ses bras, James dit simplement :

- Dors bien ma Lily, demain une autre journée bien remplie s'annonce !

En effet, Lily ne l'avait pas oublié ça, contrairement à la pleine lune. Car le lendemain était le jour qui annonçait enfin leur première mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà finalement le chapitre 8 ! Oui il a mis du temps pour venir celui là et j'en suis désolée, mais maintenant je suis en vacances donc vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps ! (j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer avec la fin de l'année scolaire ce qui explique mon retard :p)**

**Merci encore de me lire en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Juliette54: Merci ! Que de compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ! :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lily marchait en se concentrant pour être le plus silencieuse possible. Elle observait James du coin de l'œil et découvrit qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour ne faire aucun bruit. La discrétion était vraiment devenue une seconde nature pour lui. En même temps lorsque l'on a un passé de fourbe et farceur comme lui, incluant le fait qu'il se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard sous forme de cerf, cette qualité est en effet indispensable et naturelle. Soudain comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit mais ne prononça aucun mot. Le silence avant tout.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient ainsi et le sentier qu'ils suivaient était maintenant presque invisible, comme si la nature avait repris ses droits sur ces lieux encore vierges et inexplorés par toute forme de vie humaine. Les arbres de la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient profondément enfoncée, car c'était bien dans une forêt épaisse que James et Lily se trouvaient, devenaient de plus en plus menaçants. La cape de Lily avait été déchirée à différents endroits par des branches hargneuses, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche et ses cheveux quant à eux, avaient été détachés et souillés par le vent et les feuilles volantes. Plusieurs fois, le couple avait été obligé de faire un détour car la nature ne leur permettait plus d'avancer convenablement. Souvent les arbres prenaient des formes menaçantes ce qui contribuait à faire grandir le stress de Lily qui pourtant montrait extérieurement un calme serein. En plus de toute cette violence subie de la part du monde végétal, l'obscurité de la nuit se faisait pesante et Lily distinguait à peine le bout de ses pieds. La lune ainsi que les étoiles avaient toutes disparues au fur et à mesure que la forêt s'épaississait et avec elle, l'obscurité était devenue reine. Cette noirceur ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de danger que Lily ressentait au fond d'elle. Seule la présence rassurante de James à ses côtés lui permettait de rester posée et paisible. Le vent se leva et ils frissonnèrent tout en resserrant leurs capes sur leurs épaules. Le temps du mois de juillet 1978 était définitivement étrange, un jour la tempête faisait rage, le lendemain le soleil brillait et aujourd'hui : la température chutait. Lily n'y comprenait vraiment rien et commençait à penser qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination. Si seulement ils avaient pu utiliser la magie. Elle aurait ainsi pu se protéger de la forêt, s'éclairer, se réchauffer et même transplaner à l'endroit voulu ! Mais la lettre de mission reçue avait été claire, la magie ne pouvait être utilisée pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous car la personne qu'ils avaient à interroger de l'accepterait pas.

Soudain, Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par une soudaine illumination. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et découvrit qu'ils venaient d'atteindre leur objectif : la plaine décrite comme lieu à atteindre dans leur courrier. C'était une plaine circulaire, encadrée par ces mêmes arbres qui l'avaient menacée durant tout le trajet. Elle suivit James au centre de l'étendue d'herbe et ils attendirent ici.

- Lily, commença James en chuchotant, reste bien derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive.

Lily se tourna alors brusquement vers lui et le regarda d'un air déterminé et lui dit sans chercher à chuchoter :

- Je savais que nous aurions cette conversation un jour ou l'autre James, donc pourquoi pas maintenant vu qu'un doit attendre notre…rendez-vous. Si nous sommes entrés dans l'Ordre ensemble, ça n'est pas pour que tu me protèges tout le temps. Je suis un membre au même niveau que toi et je peux me défendre seule, je ne resterai donc pas _derrière_ toi. Si ça se trouve tu auras même besoin de moi toi aussi à un moment ou à un autre !

James sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il reconnaissait là bien sa Lily mais ces recommandations ne l'empêcheraient pas de s'inquiéter et même de s'interposer si un danger se présentait. Il ne le contrôlait pas, c'était instinctif et tant pis si Lily n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

Comme le temps commençait à se faire long et que personne n'apparaissait devant ou derrière eux, il reprit la parole :

- C'est la deuxième fois en deux soirs que l'on se retrouve dans une forêt.

- Oui, et deux fois qu'on se retrouve dans une forêt en mettant nos vies en danger.

- C'est vrai mais hier, nous savions comment contrôler ce danger qui se trouvait être notre ami !

- Oui mais ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes aujourd'hui non plus, tu as lu comme moi la lettre James !

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

- James ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je pense ?

Lily sentit sa voix trembler mais elle n'avait pas peur. Non elle ressentait juste une forte excitation qu'elle n'était même plus capable de contrôler. Se sentant perdre ainsi le contrôle, elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions aussi facilement, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à les contrôler rapidement. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de sa génération de Poudlard pour rien, elle en était capable. Rapidement, les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal et elle soupira de soulagement.

- Oui Lily en effet, je pense que tu as deviné ce que c'est.

La voix de James en revanche ne tremblait pas, elle. Comme à son habitude elle retranscrivait la confiance en lui qu'il ressentait constamment. En revanche Lily pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient. C'était là que son impatience se faisait ressentir : dans les fenêtres de son âme. Il semblait lui aussi capable de contenir ses émotions mais après tout, cela avait toujours été simple pour lui. Il avait toujours affiché une expression détachée des événements qui se produisaient face à lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, sauf bien sûr lorsque Lily était dans les parages. Dans ces situations, étrangement, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se rendre ridicule sans le vouloir. Mais cela avait changé aujourd'hui car il était maintenant très à l'aise avec elle et heureusement pour eux.

Le couple se regardait donc toujours en souriant, complice, quand les deux hiboux grands ducs semblèrent perdre patience, sans doute impatients de rentrer au chaud dans leur volière et d'enfin pouvoir se nourrir de Miamhibou. L'un deux vola quelques mètres en avant, se posa sur le lit près de James et lui mordit l'oreille. Ce dernier retint de justesse une exclamation de douleur, de peur de réveiller les membres de l'Ordre qui dormaient dans les pièces attenantes à leur chambre.

Lily détacha donc délicatement la lettre portant son nom de la patte du hibou et le laissa alors repartir. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre mais elle ressentait désormais une grande fierté en voyant l'écriture fine de Dumbledore apparaître sur le parchemin. Elle parcouru rapidement les quelques mots écrits, avide de savoir ce qui l'attendait dans les quelques jours à venir.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de relire la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûre de l'avoir bien comprise et appréhendée, elle releva la tête et vit que James l'observait en souriant, il avait également ouvert sa lettre et semblait l'avoir déjà terminée depuis longtemps. Sans un mot et aucune concertation, ils échangèrent leur courrier et Lily découvrit qu'ils s'étaient effectivement fait attribuer une mission commune et relativement simple. Elle décida de la relire alors une dernière fois avant de pouvoir échanger à ce propos avec son compagnon.

_Lily Evans,_

_En tant que fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai le privilège et l'honneur d'attribuer les missions se présentant à ses membres en fonction de certains critères que je suis le seul à pouvoir concevoir. Voici donc ci-après, votre première mission. J'attends de votre part que vous respectiez bien tous vos engagements et ne preniez pas de risques pouvant être évités._

_Le jeudi 13 juillet à 23h00, vous devez vous rendre, SANS utiliser et pratiquer la moindre source de magie, au centre de la forêt de Dean dans une clairière facilement reconnaissable par sa forme circulaire._

_Le but de cette mission est d'y retrouver un individu de la société magique souhaitant communiquer à l'Ordre dans le plus grand secret, des informations confidentielles concernant le camp adverse._

_Je vous souhaite bonne chance et nous nous retrouverons dans les quelques jours suivants votre mission pour entendre le récit de votre aventure._

_P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle en ouvrit alors les volets à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un sortilège informulé. Elle avait besoin de se plonger dans le décor pour réfléchir calmement. La maison des Londubat avait beau se trouver à Londres, la vue de la fenêtre de leur chambre se résumait à de la verdure. En même temps elle donnait sur le côté jardin de la demeure qui se trouvait être gigantesque. Lily savait qu'en le voyant, James et Sirius avait aussitôt pensé aux nombreuses parties de quidditch qu'ils pourraient aisément disputer sur un terrain aussi vaste. La belle rousse avait d'abord pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une simple pelouse bien verte, couleur due au climat de la région, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce qu'elle arrivait à faire malgré l'obscurité de la soirée, elle découvrit que de nombreuses variétés de fleurs différentes jonchaient l'herbe émeraude. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs mais aussi de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Lily était en train de se perdre dans ces dégradés quand un petit raclement de gorge la sortie de son analyse fine de botaniste. Elle en avait presque oublié James qui patientait à côté d'elle et leur mission. Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention il commença :

- Bien, je pense que nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes avec cette tâche tu ne crois pas ?

Lily ne réfléchit pas longtemps à la question, elle avait déjà analysé le mieux qu'elle pouvait la mission lors de ses nombreuses relectures, elle dit donc simplement :

- Je ne sais pas, les instructions sont assez vagues. Nous ne savons pas vraiment à quoi va ressembler notre interlocuteur, nous ne connaissons pas non plus l'importance que ce qu'il a à nous confier et enfin, nous ne sommes même pas sûr que trouver le lieu de rendez-vous !

- Tu as oublié que nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie !

- Ah oui, il y a cette contrainte là aussi, non finalement je pense que nous allons avoir des problèmes en fait !

James avait souri en entendant Lily faire une liste détaillée des contraintes de la mission et elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle intérieurement. Mais ça n'était quand même pas de sa faute si les méthodes qu'elle avait appliquées pendant sept ans à l'école étaient restées gravées dans son esprit. C'est une sorte de déformation professionnelle, désormais elle avait tendance à traiter toutes les situations auxquelles elle était confrontée de la même manière. Elle avait donc recommencé ici et James trouvait ça drôle. Bien sûr il avait beaucoup moins apprécié cette habitude lorsqu'elle avait débuté à analyser leur relation de cette façon et avait tout de suite mis des limites mais ici, il la trouvait adorable.

Lily, qui n'aimait pas être ridiculisée de la sorte par son petit-ami, décida de le prendre par surprise et sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle dirigea à l'aide d'un simple coup de baguette un oreiller en plein dans son visage. Bien que James ne s'attende pas à une attaque aussi violente de la part de Lily, il ne resta pas en reste et la bataille de polochon qui suivit était digne des livres et aurait pu être racontée quelques années plus tard de façon épique. Bien entendu les deux amoureux, pris dans la rage du combat, n'avaient plus fait attention au bruit qu'ils produisaient et qui se propageait à travers les murs de leur chambre vers les pièces voisines et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Sirius mal réveillé et plutôt en colère qui rentra dans la chambre en furie. James et Lily laissèrent aussitôt retomber les oreillers au sol en rompant les sortilèges de lévitation et regardèrent Sirius en essayant de garder un visage innocent.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez en train de faire tous les deux et croyez-moi, je ne veux pas le savoir mais si vous pouviez le faire en silence ça serait parfait merci. Il y a aussi des gens qui essaient de dormir dans cette maison. Des gens célibataires.

Il avait conclu cette phrase avec un grand sourire rempli de sous-entendus qui lui valut un magnifique oreiller en pleine figure de la part de James, mais les joues de Lily ayant virées au rouge cramoisi semblaient l'avoir grandement satisfait et il ne releva même pas l'attaque de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, son regard balaya rapidement la pièce et s'arrêta sur les deux lettres jumelles abandonnées par le jeune couple sur la petite table qui meublait la chambre maladroitement. Lorsqu'il reconnut le sceau particulier de l'Ordre du Phénix que Dumbledore leur avait montré dans son bureau lorsqu'il les avait fait rentrer dans l'Ordre, son expression redevint sérieuse et il entra dans la pièce entièrement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il semblait désormais complètement réveillé et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité.

- Vous avez déjà reçu des missions ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

James et Lily échangèrent un regard et conclurent de la réponse à lui fournir muettement. Et ce fut bien évidement James qui s'y colla.

- Désolé mec, c'est confidentiel, je ne pourrais t'en parler que lorsqu'elle sera terminée, quand on fera notre compte-rendu à l'Ordre.

- Ah tu as utilisé le pronom « on », c'est donc une mission commune à vous deux c'est ça ? C'est dangereux ? Et c'est où ? Quand ?

Sirius semblait avoir ignoré la réponse de James, sans doute pour le faire enrager et ainsi craquer plus vite, ce fut donc Lily qui intervint cette fois-ci :

- Sirius, je pense que tu as très bien entendu la réponse de James, nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler ! C'est confidentiel. Même si tu es le meilleur ami de James et presque son frère. Tu ne sauras rien, point final.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, déçu d'être rembarré aussi rapidement et ainsi mis à l'écart par ses amis mais il n'insista pas plus. Il resta donc avec eux quelques minutes de plus, histoire de discuter un peu de leur première réunion avec les autres membres de l'Ordre mais surtout pour discuter de Severus et de son passage plus ou moins prévisible de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il senti que Lily ne souhaitait plus parler de son ex-meilleur ami, il reparti se coucher dans sa chambre en leur redemandant de faire moins de bruit. De toute façon les deux tourtereaux se mirent aussitôt au lit et s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Soudain, un buisson trembla, rompant le silence de plomb de la forêt endormie. Aussitôt Lily et James se tinrent sur leurs gardes, prêts à régir rapidement, baguettes à la main. Lily crut apercevoir deux yeux dans l'obscurité, près de l'endroit d'où le bruit avait surgi et tout à coup, un éclair gris jailli des arbres et bondit jusqu'à eux. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Lily pour reconnaître l'apparition comme étant un centaure. Toute la partie inférieure du nouvel arrivant correspondait au corps d'un cheval dont la robe était grise. Ce corps était tout en puissance et en muscles. Ces derniers semblaient puissants et luisaient après la course que la créature venait de faire à travers les bois. En revanche la partie supérieure de l'être correspondait à un homme. Il était relativement jeune, devait avoir la vingtaine, sa peau était matte et ses cheveux noirs de jais. Tout comme l'autre moitié de son corps, il possédait de magnifiques muscles sur lesquels Lily ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder mais le coup de coude que James lui envoya dans les côtes la reconcentra rapidement sur son devoir. Le visage du centaure quant à lui était fermé et ses yeux, qui étaient eux aussi noirs, n'exprimaient aucune expression.

Lily comprit alors pourquoi la mission indiquait que la magie ne devait être utilisée qu'en cas extrême. La personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer était un centaure et ces créatures détestaient la magie. La jeune fille étant la plus diplomatique du couple, s'approcha du centaure et lui dit d'une voix claire et posée :

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Lily Evans et voici James Potter.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

Son visage était resté inexpressif et Lily n'avait même pas vu ses lèvres bouger. Le ton de sa voix quant à lui ne dégageait aucune émotion. La rouquine ne se démonta pas et continua :

- Notre rencontre a lieu dans le cadre de l'Ordre du Phénix et vous avez, à ce qu'il parait, des informations à nous fournir sur…

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

Encore une fois son intervention toujours aussi plate surprit Lily car le centaure n'avait fait aucun mouvement avec sa bouche. Elle se tourna alors vers James pour savoir comment enchaîner car le désintérêt et le détachement de son interlocuteur la désarçonnait quelque peu. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un peu plus coopératif et leur confie rapidement ce qu'il savait mais il gardait le silence, impassible. James haussa les épaules et s'avança à son tour, toisant le centaure d'un regard froid. Il lui dit ensuite d'un ton aussi détaché et froid que l'attitude de la créature :

- Très bien alors parlez maintenant. Nous vous écoutons et vous avez toute notre attention.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans.

Lily s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Comment Voldemort pouvait il les connaître ? Pire encore, comment pouvait-il avoir un message pour eux ? Savait-il pour l'Ordre et avait-il découvert qui en faisait partie ? Ou bien était-ce à cause de Severus ?

Alors qu'une foule de questions se pressaient dans sa tête, James réinterrogea le centaure, lui demandant plus de détails :

- Comment ça le « Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche » ? Et quel est ce message ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris cette phrase mais pouvons-nous avoir plus de détails ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans.

Lily qui s'était rapprochée de James commença à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rien de tout ça n'était normal. Tout d'abord, pourquoi un centaure aurait-il des informations sur les Mangemorts et leurs affaires. Ce sont des histoires de sorciers et les centaures ne s'en mêlent jamais en principe. Ensuite, l'appellation « Seigneur des ténèbres » n'est-elle pas utilisée uniquement par les partisans de Voldemort. Et enfin, pourquoi répétait-il incessamment la même phrase avec cette attitude aussi étrange. Elle fit discrètement part de ses soupçons à James et ce dernier lui confia qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

Lily qui n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance et l'incompréhension tenta quelque chose de différent :

- Où avez-vous eu connaissance de ces informations ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans.

Elle soupira de déception et réessaya à nouveau autre chose :

- Je suis Lily Evans.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans.

- Il a complètement disjoncté. Tout à l'heure il a dit : « Je sais qui vous êtes », c'est comme si il avait été programmé pour…

- …répéter sans cesse la même phrase, termina James.

L'esprit des deux jeunes sorciers s'illumina alors en même temps et ils murmurèrent tous deux dans un même souffle :

- L'Imperium.

Tout devint alors encore plus confus dans l'esprit de Lily et elle tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Si le centaure était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, la mission n'en était donc pas une. Ou alors c'en était une au départ, qui semblait plutôt basique et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore la leur avait confiée. En revanche il ne devait pas savoir que le témoin n'aurait aucune information à leur fournir et serait contraint par l'Imperium. Cela veut dire que la personne à l'origine de l'Imperium voulait isoler James et Lily. Les attirer au fin fond d'une forêt, loin de tout. La dernière pièce du puzzle expliquait alors pourquoi ils étaient là, le message du centaure : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans. » le message de Voldemort. Lily trouvait ça fou et très improbable mais tout collait. Si Voldemort avait un message pour eux qu'il voulait leur communiquer, il fallait les éloigner de l'Ordre. Et quel meilleur moyen que de les envoyer en mission dans un lieu isolé, jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné Dumbledore de les piéger et ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup.

- James je crois que nous avons un gros problème.

- Je crois aussi Lily. Il faut absolument partir d'ici. Tout de suite.

- Prends ma main nous allons transplaner !

James s'exécuta sans poser de question. Il prit la main de Lily et se prépara mentalement à ressentir une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps puis à réapparaître dans un lieu bien différent de cette forêt flippante. Comme il ne ressentait aucun chatouillement du côté de son nombril, il rouvrit les yeux et sans surprise, vit que la forêt l'entourait toujours. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Lily et il découvrit à nouveau sans surprise que son expression affichait sa panique. Lily ne pouvait transplaner ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un les en empêchait. Il ne leur restait hélas qu'une seule solution pour s'échapper rapidement de ce traquenard avant que les vrais problèmes ne débarquent. Il cria :

- Cours !

Et ils coururent. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir de la clairière, le « CRAAC » représentatif d'un transplanage retentit tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient encerclés. À chaque brèche que les arbres formaient permettant de sortir du cercle de la clairière se trouvait désormais un homme. Ils étaient une vingtaine environ et cette fois-ci, le couple sut qu'ils étaient réellement piégés. Ces hommes ne portaient pas les robes de sorcier traditionnellement vertes ou violettes, non, ils portaient bien des robes mais elles étaient noires comme la mort et ressemblaient plus à des capes, comme celles de détraqueurs. Ils portaient également des masques, leur permettant de garder l'anonymat. Lily ne pensait pas rencontrer un Mangemort dès sa première mission mais au lieu de ressentir de la peur à leur vue, elle ne ressentait que du dégout mais aussi de la curiosité. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser des hommes à passer de ce côté si obscur et surtout, Severus se cachait-il derrière l'un de ces masques ? Lily lâcha donc la main de James et s'approcha du Mangemort qui était juste en face d'elle. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et savoir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, James la saisit fermement par le poignet et la fit pivoter. En effet, quelque chose de plus intéressant et inquiétant de préparait de l'autre côté.

Un autre sorcier venait de transplaner et dès lors que ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, l'air devint glacial et comme tendu à l'extrême. Les Mangemorts se figèrent, Lily en vint même à se demander s'ils respiraient encore. Le nouvel arrivant regarda chacun de ses fidèles un par un et son visage resta de marbre. Une fois qu'il eut finit le tour de ses troupes, ses yeux se posèrent sur James et Lily et cette dernière eut tout le plaisir, ou plutôt le dégoût, de l'observer en détail. Sa peau était blanche, presque bleuâtre et très tendue. Les os et articulation du sorcier ressortaient énormément. Son visage quant à lui n'avait presque plus forme humaine mais le plus déroutant chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux rouges rappelaient un serpent, ses pupilles verticales semblaient pouvoir vous changer en pierre telle la chevelure reptilienne de Méduse d'un seul regard. Son visage se déforma alors en ce qui devait être un sourire mais la finesse de ses lèvres pouvaient un faire douter plus d'un. Souriait-il vraiment ?

Lily pensait avoir atteint le degré maximal de dégoût que l'on pouvait ressentir à la vue de « quelqu'un » mais c'était avant d'avoir entendu le son de Sa voix. C'était une sorte de crissement infernal, comme un sifflement incessant qui vous brise les tympans.

- James Potter, sorcier de sang pur et Lily Evans, sorcière née moldue.

Lily entendit bien qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour cacher le dégoût dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait parlé d'elle. Elle avait senti James se raidir, prêt à se jeter sur son adversaire mais elle ne ressentait aucune colère pour le moment, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était.

- Tu peux te détendre mon jeune ami, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Pour le moment.

S'il leur avait voulu du mal, Lily ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient tous deux déjà morts. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à autant de sorciers. En revanche elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'Il leur voulait.

- Moi, Lord Voldemort, vous ai convoqués ici pour vous faire une proposition que vous ne pourrez refuser.

Convoqués ? Plutôt forcés à venir non…une proposition ? Lily sentit son cœur louper un battement. Tout ça ne rimait plus à rien. Comment Voldemort pouvait lui faire une proposition à elle, une née moldue ?

- Vous êtes tous les deux, deux des plus talentueux sorciers sortant de Poudlard cette année. J'ai entendu, durant ces dernières semaines, de nombreux sorciers louer vos compétences magiques à tous les deux. Je me suis donc intéressé de près à ces jeunes prodiges et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris que Lily Evans était une née-moldue ! Mais je vous connais maintenant. Tous les deux. Et je connais votre valeur et vos capacités, vos forces et vos faiblesses. Je sais donc que deux sorciers aussi talentueux n'ont la possibilité de s'épanouir pleinement qu'au sein de mes rangs. C'est pourquoi je vous annonce désormais ma proposition et je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, James Potter et Lily Evans, devenez des Mangemorts et servez moi fidèlement. Vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous désirez.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voldemort voulait qu'ils deviennent des Mangemorts. Voldemort voulait d'eux comme partisans. C'était la plus grosse blague de tous les temps. Mais il était hélas très sérieux. Il voulait d'une née-moldue dans ses rangs. Cela signifiait qu'elle était donc quelqu'un d'important d'après lui mais Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Certes elle était douée et avait de bonnes qualités magiques mais tout de même ! Au point d'intéresser Voldemort, elle restait une née moldue, ce qu'il détestait et souhaitait anéantir…

Durant le discours de Voldemort, James s'était mis à trembler de rage et Lily avait bien vu qu'il avait tenté de l'interrompre à maintes reprises mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. Un sortilège que les forçait à écouter sans parler sans aucun doute. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini son discours, Lily sentit comme un poids qui s'enlevait de sa poitrine et elle sut qu'ils avaient retrouvé la parole. James sembla le comprendre également car il cracha avec dégoût :

- Il n'en est pas question !

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il lançait un sortilège sur le mage noir. Lily n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait brandi sa baguette que Voldemort évitait de peu l'Expelliarmus au jet de magie rouge. Pendant une seconde, il sembla profondément déçu puis il dit d'un ton glacial :

- Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix. Quant à vous, restez hors de ça, c'est mon affaire !

Cette dernière phrase était destinée aux Mangemorts qui reculèrent de quelques pas, gardant tout de même leur baguette à la main, prêt à intervenir si jamais leur maître se retrouvait en difficulté face aux deux jeunes sorciers.

James, qui s'était positionné devant Lily de façon à ce que tous les sorts lancés par Voldemort ne l'atteignent pas elle, enchaînait les sortilèges offensifs à une vitesse incroyable et Lily comprit pourquoi Voldemort souhaitait compter James parmi ses partisans. Il était magnifique ainsi et semblait imbattable. La jeune fille fascinée par son petit-ami en oublia même qu'elle devrait être en colère contre lui, il l'empêchait de se battre et la protégeait dans un même temps.

Soudain le sortilège Doloris atteint James au bras droit et il hurla de douleur, lâchant sa baguette au même moment. Lily sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sans réfléchir elle attaqua le mage noir de front mais ce dernier était adroit et évita son sort.

- Très bien petite Lily c'est ton tour maintenant ! Prépare-toi à rejoindre James au sol, je pourrais ensuite vous tuer tous les deux d'un seul sort. C'est votre souhait non ? Être ensemble pour l'éternité !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de servir une réplique cinglante, James s'était relevé et s'en chargea pour elle :

- Je vous interdis de la toucher ! Endoloris !

La rousse savait que James utilisait un sortilège impardonnable pour la première fois. Elle savait aussi qu'il le faisait uniquement car Voldemort l'avait menacée elle, en aucun autre cas James ne se serait permis d'enfreindre ainsi la loi. Cette fois ci, le sortilège atteint le sorcier en pleine poitrine mais il sembla résister à la douleur et envoya James au tapis à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Le jeune homme perdit connaissance et Lily poussa un cri de frayeur en voyant le corps de son fiancé glisser au sol, inanimé.

Elle reprit en revanche rapidement ses esprits et observa les mangemorts d'un coup d'œil. Ils n'avaient pas bougé et semblaient confiants. Comme si ils avaient l'habitude de ce spectacle et en connaissait l'issue fatale. Très bien, ils allaient être surpris pour une fois. Maintenant que James n'étais plus là pour la protéger, c'était son tour à elle de le défendre. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait voir ça.

Elle commença alors habilement avec un simple Expelliarmus mais puissant ce qui surpris Voldemort, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à une attaque de sa part. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle lança un Stupefix qu'il évita facilement cette fois ci. Sans se décourager, Lily lança un puissant Reducto. Le jet bleu passa tout prêt du sorcier qui n'eut que quelques secondes pour se décaler, en revanche il fit disparaître une dizaine d'arbres se trouvant derrière lui. Les Mangemorts avaient plongé au sol pour éviter le puissant maléfice et Voldemort se tourna vers eux, alerté et agacé par tant de bruit.

Lily sut que c'était là sa seule chance et qu'elle devait la saisir rapidement. Elle se jeta alors au sol sur James et transplana en priant de toutes ses forces pour que cela fonctionne cette fois.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à la porte de la maison de James et soupira de soulagement. C'était pas passé loin.

Elle entra ensuite dans la maison qui était comme à son habitude ces temps-ci, vide. Sirius vivait enfin un peu dans sa maison, Peter venait d'emménager dans la sienne à Londres également, Remus était rentré chez lui pour ces jours de pleine lune car sa maison est bien plus adaptée à de genre de « problèmes » et les parents de James eux étaient toujours en voyage autour du monde. James se réveilla à l'instant même où ils posèrent leurs pieds dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que…passé ? Où…Voldemort…clairière… ?

- J'ai réussi à transplaner après m'être battue contre lui et je…

- Tu t'es battue contre lui ? Mais tu es complètement folle !

Tient c'est bizarre il parle normalement pour lui faire des remontrances, pensa Lily. Au moins cela lui confirmait qu'il n'avait rien et allait bien. S'il arrivait à s'inquiéter pour elle c'est qu'il était dans son état normal.

- …et donc je l'ai laissé dans sa clairière derrière nous.

James sembla plutôt abasourdi par ces nouvelles puis dit d'une voix plutôt calme :

- Je savais que tu en étais capable, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Ah oui ? C'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu là-bas !

- Bien sûr que si ! J'étais peut-être juste un peu inquiet.

- Peut-être juste un peu oui c'est le mot ça…

- On devrait peut-être envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore.

Ce fut donc ce qu'ils firent et ils reçurent aussitôt une réponse. Dumbledore convoquait l'Ordre d'urgence. Le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient donc à nouveau tous chez les Londubat et ils pourraient raconter aux autres sorciers leur aventure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère n'avoir pas mis trop de temps cette fois :p**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire c'est vraiment super, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et les commentaires/idées/avis c'est dans les reviews !**

**Juliette54 : Merci merci ! La réponse dans ce chapitre en espérant que tu aimes :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je marchais. Je marchais dans des couloirs que je connaissais mieux que n'importe quel autre lieu sur Terre. Ces couloirs, que j'avais tant arpentés au cours des sept dernières années, dans lesquels de nombreuses aventures m'étaient arrivées comme ma première rencontre avec le groupe complet des Maraudeurs, ma première dispute mais aussi mon premier baiser avec James, étaient aujourd'hui déserts. Il n'y avait en effet pas âme qui vive dans le passage emprunté d'habitude par une centaine de jeunes sorciers.

Alors que je passai devant les quatre sabliers comptabilisant les points attribués ou retirés aux différentes maisons qui étaient en ce moment même tous à zéro, je me souvins de la raison de cet abandon de l'école. Les vacances d'été, longues de deux mois durant lesquelles les élèves rentraient chez eux. Comme je pouvais être tête en l'air parfois.

Je m'attardai ensuite plus longtemps que prévu à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et contemplai avec nostalgie les quatre grandes tables alignées en face de celle qui était habituellement réservée aux professeurs. Aucune bougie ne flottait au-dessus des tables et le plafond ressemblait pour une fois bien à un plafond et non plus au ciel. Comme c'était étrange de voir cette pièce aussi paisible et silencieuse. Même les fantômes semblaient avoir désertés leur place car je ne pouvais en voir aucun de là où je me trouvais.

Un certain malaise s'empara alors et moi et je fus parcourue par un violent frisson. Je détachai donc mes cheveux dans l'espoir que leur présence dans mon dos me serait rassurante car familière et me réchaufferait. Il faisait plutôt froid dans le château.

Soudain, je me souvins de la raison de ma présence ici. Je devais voir Dumbledore. Je devais lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui pourrait changer notre vie à tous de façon radicale. Quelque chose qui concernait le _plan_ de Voldemort.

Je hâtai le pas et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Dumbledore en courant. Et dire que lors de mon dernier jour de cours à Poudlard, je pensais ne jamais y revenir et étais triste à cette idée. Si j'avais su ! Me voilà de retour dans mon école pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois mais cette fois ci, je n'étais pas venue dans le but de rejoindre une société secrète de résistance. Non, cette fois ci j'avais des informations importantes à transmettre au directeur.

J'arrivai enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et attendait de moi que je lui annonce le mot de passe.

- Chocogrenouille

Je savais que c'était le bon mot de passe. Comment, je l'ignorai mais j'en étais certaine. Et en effet c'était correct car la gargouille me laissa passer. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et ce fut donc essoufflée mais victorieuse que j'arrivai enfin à destination.

Malheureusement le bureau était vide. Comme le reste de l'école. Pas la moindre trace du directeur. Tous ses ustensiles étranges en argent étaient là et bourdonnaient comme à leur habitude, les tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs dormaient sereinement et son phénix, Fumseck, était lui aussi absent.

Ce ne fut pas de la déception mais de la terreur que je ressenti. Pourquoi l'école était elle aussi vide malgré les vacances, je n'avais même pas vu l'esprit frappeur Peeves ! Pourquoi le directeur n'était-il pas dans son bureau. Je DEVAIS le retrouver dans son bureau pour lui parler de Voldemort. Comment le joindre s'il n'était pas à l'école, comment le trouver, comment le prévenir ?

Je ressortis alors du bureau en furie, énervée et effrayée sans même savoir pourquoi je me sentais ainsi. Mon cœur quant à lui fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque la nouvelle vision du couloir s'offrit à mes yeux. Il n'était plus désert. Mais alors plus du tout.

Le couloir était désormais jonché de corps.

Je m'approchai mais n'en reconnus aucun, tous les visages m'étais inconnus et tout ce que je savais d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient extrêmement jeunes. Des élèves sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi étaient-ils morts ? Que s'était-il passé lorsque j'étais montée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je n'y comprenais vraiment rien. Certains enfants semblaient juste endormis mais je savais que leurs corps étaient sans vie. D'autres étaient mutilés. Je fus obligée de détourner les yeux devant tant d'horreurs, certains n'avaient même plus forme humaine.

Je voulus courir pour m'enfuir et quitter ce lieu mais le sol était glissant. À cause du sang.

Enfin, je sortis de ce couloir et arrivai dans un autre. Dans celui-ci, un seul corps semblait présent et je m'approchai, angoissée. Je le connaissais. Ces cheveux noirs qui semblaient autrefois soyeux et ce regard à la fois hautain et rieur, figé à jamais, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Sirius Black. Un cri de désespoir s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Comment mon ami avait-il pu faire partie de ce massacre ? Je reculai et tentai de m'éloigner du corps de Sirius mais mes mains butèrent sur quelque chose de mou. Je priai pour que ça ne soit pas ce que je pensais en me retournant mais hélas, j'avais vu juste.

Un autre corps. Peter Pettigrew. Il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert car son visage n'affichait que souffrance et désespoir. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je détournai à nouveau le regard mais je le vis alors : Remus. Lui aussi était là, étalé, face contre le sol sans vie.

J'étais entourée des corps inanimés de trois de mes meilleurs amis, sans comprendre. Les larmes qui dévalaient sur mes joues étaient désormais accompagnées de sanglots. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui m'arrivait et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée du prochain corps que la logique devait me faire trouver.

Je me relevai et avançai à nouveau vers la sortie qui semblait s'éloigner toujours devant moi. Finalement, j'arrivai devant la porte du grand hall et ce fut là que je le vis. Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix. Il respirait encore alors que je me précipitai vers lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi il me sourit :

- Lily…c'est toi que je voulais voir…une dernière fois…

- James, James, je suis là maintenant je vais te soigner et ça va aller…tout va bien se passer nous allons rentrer à la maison ensemble…James ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, James !

Il me regarda avec un regard désolé et je le vis s'essouffler sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je vis le sang remonter dans sa gorge et couler le long de sa bouche et dans son cou, je vis le dernier mot qu'il tenta de prononcer sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche : Lily.

C'était fini. Je me laissai tomber sur lui et décidai de ne plus bouger d'ici. À quoi bon vivre encore, sans James ma vie ne rime plus à rien. Sans James…

* * *

- Lily ! Lily réveille toi mon ange c'est fini !

La belle rousse tenta alors d'ouvrir grands ses yeux mais les larmes qui les emplissaient l'en empêchèrent. Elle se redressa alors tant bien que mal sur ses coudes et essuya ses larmes puis regarda James encore haletante et tremblante de partout :

- James…tu vas bien, tu es là !

Le brun la regarda alors, à la fois amusé et attendri. Si James lui avait semblé soucieux à son réveil, Lily vit bien que désormais il était rassuré de voir qu'elle parlait et se sentait bien.

- C'était un cauchemar Lily mais c'est terminé tout va bien. Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur tu sais ? Tu t'es mise à bouger dans tous les sens, ensuite tu as pleuré et terminé par répéter mon prénom en sanglots, qu'est ce qui m'arrive dans ton rêve mon ange ?

Lily ferma les yeux en secouant la tête au fur et à mesure que les images refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Tout lui avait semblé tellement réel. Tout était si clair et net. Elle se souvenait désormais de tout et cela la dérangeait fortement. En général au réveil, les rêves étaient flous et finissaient par disparaître mais elle se souvenait clairement du déroulement de son cauchemar. De tous les détails. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que James attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Eh bien, tu meurs.

Il fronça les sourcils et plissa ses magnifiques yeux bruns vers elle en lui disant :

- Oui j'avais cru le comprendre ça, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui se passe vraiment ?

Lily frissonna encore une fois et alla se caler contre l'épaule de James, la tête posée sous son menton. Il l'entoura dans ses bras comme pour la protéger de son propre rêve.

- Au début du rêve, j'erre dans Poudlard. Je dois voir Dumbledore pour lui parler du plan de Tu-Sais-Qui mais je trouve son bureau désert, tout comme l'école. En revanche, lorsque j'en ressors, il y a des corps partout.

- Des corps d'élèves ?

- Oui, morts. Alors je cours puis je vois le corps de Sirius mort, et ensuite ceux de Peter et de Remus. Alors je cherche à sortir de l'école mais la sortie s'éloigne et quand je l'atteins enfin, tu es là. Allongé et agonisant, tu meurs dans mes bras James…

Il y eu un silence. James imaginait la scène sûrement, ou se mettait à la place de Lily en se demandant ce qu'il ferait. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était grave mais pas inquiet :

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Lily et je pense que ça a sans doute un rapport avec l'épreuve d'hier lors de notre mission. Nous devons être prêt à l'éventualité que l'un d'entre nous doive un jour peut être…mourir…

- Non James. Jamais je ne pourrais être prête pour ça et toi non plus, tu le sais très bien.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle comme si jamais il ne la laisserait libre à nouveau, face aux dangers.

- De toute façon ça n'était qu'un rêve ma belle.

- Je ne sais pas…cela semblait tellement…vrai ! Et je me souviens encore de chaque détail. C'est étrange tout de même, rien ne s'estompe comme d'habitude, je suis sûre que ça n'est pas un rêve ordinaire.

- On enverra un hibou à Dumbledore ou on lui en parlera car il sera là tout à l'heure pour le coup et personne ne va mourir ne t'en fait pas !

Puis il se leva et quand il fut sorti de la chambre, il repassa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait dramatique :

- Du moins pas aujourd'hui !

Lily soupira en riant et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. La journée commençait fort !

Lorsque Lily descendit enfin dans la cuisine de chez James, le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt et chaud fumant dans l'assiette. James quant à lui était plongé dans la lecture d'un bon paquet de lettres et Lily remarqua alors la présence de nombreux hiboux à leur fenêtre. Elle prit sa tasse de café et en soufflant dessus, interrogea James :

- Beaucoup de lettres aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui, je cherche toujours un logement mais les réponses sont toutes négatives pour le moment…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver !

Lily se leva et alla chercher ses œufs dans la poêle. Quand elle se rassit, elle vit aussitôt que la nouvelle que James apprenait dans la lettre qu'il lisait maintenant le remplissait de bonheur mais elle attendit sagement qu'il lui en parle de lui-même. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- En revanche celle-ci est parfaite ! Un ami à mes parents, un sorcier spécialisé, accepte de nous marier dans les plus brefs délais.

Lily ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Avec les évènements de la veille et son cauchemar qui la perturbait toujours, elle en avait presque oublié son propre mariage. Elle allait se marier avec James. Cette idée lui semblait tellement surréaliste. Et dire qu'au commencement de l'année scolaire précédente elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce jeune homme, elle s'apprêtait aujourd'hui à devenir sienne. Comme la vie pouvait être étrange parfois.

L'esprit organisé de Lily refit alors surface comme si tous ses neurones venaient de se reconnecter en même temps.

- Très bien mais il va falloir trouver une date, un lieu, faire une liste des invités. Celle-ci doit être relativement réduite et ne doit pas réunir trop de membres de l'Ordre importants, cela serait suspect. Nos famille seront là bien sûr, enfin pas ma sœur, elle refusera c'est évident mais mes parents eux, je pense qu'ils viendront. Ensuite il faudr…

- Lily doucement, il faut prendre chaque chose en son temps.

- Oui, tu as raison. Alors une date !

Lily attrapa sa baguette et fit léviter un calendrier devant eux. Les dates déjà occupées par différents événements brillaient en rouge, les disponibles quant à elles étaient en vert. Ils firent rapidement les calculs et James proposa :

- Le 1er Août me semble être une bonne idée non ?

- Si proche ? Nous aurons moins de trois semaines pour les préparatifs James !

- C'est largement assez ma belle, nous sommes des sorciers je te rappelle. Quant au lieu, je pense qu'il est tout trouvé. Cette maison sera parfaite, elle est très bien protégée, mes parents s'en sont personnellement occupés. On ne manquera pas de place avec le parc dehors et il y aura même la place de planter des tentes si certains souhaitent rester et que toutes les chambres sont occupées. Ne manque plus que la liste des invités ma chère.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe à vrai dire.

James se rassit en face d'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il sentait que Lily vivait un moment de doute. Il plongea ensuite son sombre regard dans ses doux yeux verts et lui glissa en chuchotant :

- Je sais que tout se passe très vite. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais je sais ce que je veux Lily Evans, j'en suis certain. Et ce que je veux c'est toi.

Lily resserra ses doigts dans ceux de James et dit à son tour et chuchotant également :

- Je sais ce que je veux aussi. C'est toi James. Je ne veux pas te perdre James, cette nuit j'ai cru mourir…

- Ces temps sont sombres et dangereux. Nous risquons nos vies à chaque acte que nous entreprenons pour l'Ordre. C'est pour ça que je presse les choses Lily, pour ne pas perdre ce temps ensemble qui nous est précieux.

Il l'embrassa alors doucement sur le front comme pour terminer de la rassurer. Celle-ci s'écarta alors et dit avec un grand sourire :

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de liste d'invité en fait. Je n'ai besoin que de toi ! Bien sûr nos familles viendront, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Et les Maraudeurs.

- Je les comptais dans ta famille !

James sourit, elle le connaissait si bien. Le mariage était organisé, ils étaient sortis vivants d'une confrontation avec Voldemort, il allait se marier avec l'amour de sa vie. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans un monde aux portes de la guerre. Il embrassa sa petite amie à nouveau mais sur les lèvres cette fois, pour changer un peu.

* * *

- Bonjour ! Ah c'est vous deux, vous êtes un peu en avance mais entrez, entrez donc !

Alice Londubat était toujours autant de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle accueillait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui séjournaient chez elle. Son visage était toujours illuminé par un grand sourire et elle semblait plus forte que jamais. Lily se demanda comment elle réussissait à paraître si calme. En ouvrant cette porte tous les jours, il y avait un énorme risque que la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté soit l'annonciateur de la mort d'un de ses amis ou même de celle de son mari mais jamais elle ne paraissait affectée par tous ces va-et-vient. Et Lily l'admirait beaucoup pour ça.

Arrivés dans le salon sans l'aide d'Alice qui avait tout bonnement disparue, le couple eut à peine le temps de s'assoir dans le canapé que quelqu'un leur sautait déjà dessus. Remus. Après de très brèves salutations, ce dernier entra rapidement dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors il parait que c'est à cause de vous qu'on se retrouve ici ? Je savais que vous étiez en mission hier soir, Sirius me l'a dit. Pourtant d'habitude l'Ordre ne se réunit pas le lendemain d'une mission à moins qu'elle ne soit extrêmement importante, or vous êtes deux nouveaux membres et elle devait être mineure. Je ne comprends donc rien à ce qui se passe et j'ai besoin d'explications. James ? Lily ?

Il avait balancé sa tirade sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois et se retrouva tout essoufflé. Ses yeux, avides de réponses, allaient de Lily à James qui avaient poliment attendus qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Lily prit la responsabilité de lui répondre :

- En effet c'est à cause de nous qu'on se retrouve et oui nous étions bien en mission hier soir. Sirius va avoir de mes nouvelles d'ailleurs, il n'était pas sensé en parler, bref. Pour ce qui est de notre mission et son importance je…

- Nous ne pouvons rien te dire, tu vas bientôt tout savoir de toute façon avec la réunion.

James avait pris les choses en main car il savait que Lily aurait du mal à être intransigeante avec Remus. Au moins là il ne répliquerait pas car Remus avait bien compris au ton de son ami qu'il ne devait pas poser de question. Il n'insista donc pas et la conversation dévia sur le mariage. Le jeune couple mit Remus au courant de la date et du lieu et ce dernier se réjouit sincèrement à l'idée de cet événement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, tout le monde fut là. Enfin, tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient pu faire le déplacement en un laps de temps aussi court. Ils se retrouvaient donc moitié moins que d'habitude mais cela semblait ne déranger personne. Lily remarqua aussitôt l'absence des deux derniers membres du groupe des Maraudeurs : Sirius et Peter. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas trouvé le temps de se libérer aussi rapidement. Réunir l'Ordre au complet devait être vraiment compliqué compte tenu de l'emploi du temps de tous les sorciers le composant. Dumbledore fit donc réunir le petit groupe dans la même pièce qu'il y a une semaine et une fois que tout le monde fut bien assis, commença :

- Je déclare que la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix peut commencer. Vous devez donc tous vous poser une question en ce moment même : pourquoi vouloir réunir l'Ordre aussi rapidement ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour ça ! Eh bien vous allez bientôt avoir toutes vos réponses mais ça ne sera pas moi qui vous les fournirai. Non, ça sera le rôle de James Potter et de Lily Evans, car c'est eux qui ont quelque chose à nous raconter. La parole est à vous jeunes gens !

Lily et James se regardèrent pris de court. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir parler ainsi sans que Dumbledore ne les guide devant une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tous des sorciers qualifiés et sans doute habitués à ce genre de situation. Au moment où James s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce en courant et à bout de souffle, tenant à peine sur ses pieds : Sirius. Lily ne put retenir un gloussement. Sirius Black et la ponctualité n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle et qu'il se fut rendu compte qu'il venait d'interrompre la réunion et qu'à présent tout le monde le regardait il dit d'un ton alarmé mais sans perdre son air supérieur :

- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard il y avait des…embouteillages. Mais je vous en prie continuez, je m'assois.

Et il s'exécuta en prenant place à côté de Remus. James put donc commencer à parler.

- Bien alors tout d'abord, nous avons reçu une lettre avec l'ordre de mission et je veux tout d'abord être sûr qu'elle fut bien écrite de votre main Dumbledore.

Joignant le geste à la parole, James sortit la lettre de sa poche, la lut à voix haute puis la tendit à Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne lui consacra un regard que de quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

- Cette lettre est authentique et a été ensorcelée par moi, de façon à ce que toi seul, James Potter, et ceux que tu autoriseras puissent lire cette lettre. Maintenant, êtes-vous bien arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous convenu ?

Lily intervint alors :

- Oui Monsieur, nous sommes allés, sans utiliser la moindre source de magie, dans la forêt de Dean et après quelques détours, avons atteint la clairière ayant une forme parfaite de cercle. Nous n'avions aucun doute sur l'exactitude du lieu car…

- Car le témoin que vous deviez rencontrer est apparu, termina Dumbledore.

- Oui Monsieur.

Il leur demanda ensuite de lui faire une description détaillée de ce témoin. Une fois qu'ils eurent dit tous ce que leurs souvenirs leur permettaient à propos du centaure y compris le fait que la créature était soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium, le directeur de Poudlard leur demanda de raconter à tous ce qui s'est passé ensuite et James commença :

- Le centaure ne cessait pas de répéter la même phrase, nous avons tout essayé mais il était complètement bloqué dessus : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche et a un message pour vous Potter et Evans. » Nous avons donc compris que ce témoin n'était pas fiable et que nous devions décamper sur le champ mais nous ne pouvions pas transplaner. Nous étions bloqués, et à ce moment, une vingtaine de Mangemorts apparurent et nous encerclèrent. Puis Il arriva. Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Tu-Sais-Qui est apparu devant vous, James ?

Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de couper son ami sous le coup de a surprise mais le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée et il se tut. James continua comme si de rien n'était :

- Et il nous demanda de devenir ses partisans. Des Mangemorts.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, comme pour mettre du suspense dans son récit mais Lily savait que lui-même avait toujours du mal à réaliser ce qui leur était arrivé la veille.

- Il était même prêt à prendre une née-moldue dans ses rangs car il affirmait nous _connaître_. _Connaître_ nos compétences et nos aptitudes magiques… Bien évidement nous avons refusé et il n'a pas apprécié. Je me suis donc battu contre lui mais hélas…

- Mais hélas à trop vouloir jouer les héros et me protéger tu as été envoyé au tapis et j'ai dû prendre la relève. Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids et que je finirais par rejoindre James au sol si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de déguerpir rapidement, alors lorsque l'un de mes sortilèges toucha ses mangemorts qui le déconcentrèrent en tombant, j'ai transplané avec James. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Lily fut heureuse d'avoir enfin eut sa petite vengeance sur James qui n'avait pas respecté ce qu'elle lui avait demandé : ne pas la protéger. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, ce fut Dumbledore qui reprit la parole :

- Bien merci James et Lily. Je pense que nous pouvons tirer plusieurs conclusions de cette mésaventure qui heureusement, s'est bien terminée. Tout d'abord, n'importe qui peut faire des erreurs et même moi. Lorsque ce centaure m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il connaissait l'Ordre et voulait lui fournir des informations sur Voldemort en passant par James Potter et Lily Evans, j'aurais dû avoir des soupçons. Je pensais juste qu'il se renseignait sur la résistance et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il connaissait James et Lily. C'était donc une très bonne opportunité de première mission pour vous deux. Apparemment je me trompais et j'en suis désolé, je vous ai mis en danger, il était sûrement déjà sous l'influence de l'Imperium mais Voldemort est maître dans l'art de ce sortilège, raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas détecté, en revanche il devait vouloir que vous compreniez avec cette phrase répétée. De plus, nous voyons bien que Voldemort est prêt à tout pour rallier les meilleurs sorciers à sa cause, même des nés-moldus, ce qu'il hait. Enfin, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus mes enfants, Voldemort sait exactement qui fait partie de l'Ordre. Je terminerai donc cette réunion ainsi, vous êtes prévenus maintenant, soyez constamment sur vos gardes.

Sur ce, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre repartirent rapidement car ils n'avaient pu se libérer que pour quelques heures et que le devoir les appelait déjà ailleurs. Après avoir salué tout le monde, James et Lily ainsi que Remus et Sirius qu'ils avaient rejoint entre-temps, sortirent ensemble de chez les Londubat et se retrouvèrent à discuter quelques rues plus loin.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il vous a demandé à vous de le rejoindre et pas à moi !

- Franchement Sirius, je pense que tu serais rentré la queue entre les jambes comme un chiot effrayé.

- Merci beaucoup Lily. Je suis tout de même surpris que vous ne m'ayez pas envoyé un hibou dès votre retour pour m'en parler !

Lily soupira mais ne répondit pas, puis elle se souvint de quelque chose :

- Au fait Sirius, pourquoi tu étais en retard tout à l'heure, et je ne crois pas une seconde à l'histoire des embouteillages alors tu ferais mieux de nous dire la vérité.

- Et moi qui pensait que tout le monde avait oublié…c'est une surprise mais vous la verrez bientôt je vous le promets ! _Ça_ fonctionne presque et quand _ça_ marchera, _ça_ sera grandiose mes amis !

_- Ça_ n'est pas dangereux au moins ?

- Dangereux ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de dangereux dans ma vie Madame moi, à part peut-être devenir ami avec Cornedrue.

James lui donna une tape distraite sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. Le brun était encore plongé dans la lecture d'une lettre et un sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Quand il releva les yeux, ils se posèrent sur Lily et il lui dit :

- Je viens d'acheter une maison ma chère ! Nous serons à Londres, proches de tous les lieux magiques importants. Le QG de l'Ordre, le Ministère de la Magie, Sirius, Peter…qui est où d'ailleurs ? Enfin bref, nous avons notre propre maison Lily !

Il lâcha la lettre, prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui sous les yeux amusés de leurs deux amis.


End file.
